


Неучтенные факторы братьев Холмс

by Victoria_Kenigen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Kenigen/pseuds/Victoria_Kenigen
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, где в твоих рассуждениях может кроиться ошибка. Даже Шерлок признавал, что всегда есть что-то, что он может упустить. Малейшая деталь, оговорка, да что угодно! А вот Майкрофт в своей жизни еще ни разу не ошибался. Ну что ж, все бывает в первый раз)





	1. Первая ошибка Майкрофта Холмса

Майкрофт Холмс всю свою жизнь придерживался правил. Он всегда поступал так, как того требуют от него родители, учителя, нормы этикета, морали и нравственности. Все в его жизни было разложено по полочкам. Не захламленные чертоги, как у Шерлока, а самая настоящая упорядоченная картотека.

Но сейчас он сидел в своем кабинете и в тысячный раз пролистывал уже помятое от частых просмотров дело. Дело одного конкретного человека. Человека, из-за которого хотелось послать к чертям все правила и нормы приличия.

С фотографии, прикрепленной к документам, на Майкрофта смотрело до боли дорогое сердцу лицо.

Грегори Лестрейд. Инспектор, которого за одно его существование хотелось придушить. Человек, сумевший запасть Майкрофту в душу с самой первой встречи. Но почему жизнь так несправедлива? Уже не один стакан виски был выпит по этому поводу, а легче все не становилось.

Это было уже давно. Тогда Шерлок в очередной раз оказался за решеткой, и старшему братику снова пришлось вытаскивать его задницу из неприятностей. Вот только в этот раз просто откупиться не получилось. Деньги неизвестный пока еще инспектор взять отказался. Два мордоворота, которые были посланы следом, Шерлоку тоже не помогли, их за угрозы к органам так же усадили за решетку. Майкрофт решил явиться лично. Ему после подобного отношения попросту стало любопытно, что же за человек такой Грегори Лестрейд. Лучше бы он тогда не совался!

Мужчина, который предстал перед его глазами, был идеален во всех смыслах этого слова. Его не портили ни недельная щетина, ни потрепанный вид. Мускулы, перекатывающиеся под одеждой так и манили к себе, вызывая лишь одно желание — освободить их от плена рубашки и опрокинуть их носителя на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове старшего Холмса стоило ему только войти. Вид заинтересованности младшего брата и вовсе заставил всю внутреннюю сущность подобраться в готовности отстаивать свою территорию. Лишь спустя пару мгновений до Майкрофта дошло, что Шерлока интересовал вовсе не инспектор, а дело, которое тот ему предлагал.

— Шерлок, твои бы мозги да в мирное русло, — устало выдохнул Грегори, листая в руках закрытое дело, — Вот ведь можешь же, когда хочешь, — он потряс перед лицом арестанта папкой с документами.

Судя по самодовольному виду брата, дело было закрыто именно благодаря ему.

— Ну, так что? Хочешь помогать мне с делами? — слова слетевшие с губ инспектора стали для Майкрофта полной неожиданностью. Кто бы мог подумать, что его брата был способен терпеть кто-либо еще кроме него самого.

— Боюсь, подобное предложение может принести вам множество проблем. Шерлок знаете ли всегда был проблемным ребенком, — решил обозначить свое присутствие старший Холмс, еле сдерживая так и норовившую вылезти на лицо улыбку.

Он же вроде как запугивать пришел.

Однако к его удивлению ожидаемой им реакции не последовало. Мужчина даже не вздрогнул. Он лишь медленно крутанулся на стуле в сторону старшего Холмса и спросил.

— А вы кто таков будете, уважаемый? Тоже по его душу? — кивнул он в сторону Шерлока.

— Как ни прискорбно это сообщать, но да, — мужчина все-таки не сдержался и улыбнулся.

На это его проявление эмоций Шерлок начал имитировать рвотные позывы. И если бы не обстоятельства, старший бы выговорил младшему все по поводу его поведения, но в данный момент Майкрофту было не до его кривляний. Мужчина напротив представлял для него куда больший интерес.

— И что на этот раз? Подкуп был, угрозы тоже. Что вы можете мне предложить? — мужчина выдавил из себя некое подобие улыбки.

Видимо вся эта суматоха здорово утомила его. Майкрофт даже пожалел мужчину и решил устроить инспектору пару деньков выходных.

— Я пришел с простой просьбой, — как можно мягче начал Майкрофт, останавливая поток своих мыслей, — Отпустить одного черноволосого идиота, а заодно и пару моих людей. Но если вам так важны формальности, вам могут позвонить вышестоящие инстанции с той же просьбой.

К концу монолога инспектор криво улыбнулся сам себе и снова развернулся на стуле к сидящему по ту сторону решетки Шерлоку.

— Ну, так что? Согласен на мое предложение? Ты завязываешь со всей этой дрянью, а я, в обмен на это, соглашаюсь подкидывать тебе дела.

Подобное пренебрежение к собственной персоне заставило внутреннего зверя Майкрофта напрячься. Еще чуть-чуть и из горла бы вырвался недовольный рык, но стоило только Шерлоку еле заметно кивнуть, как кареглазое чудо вновь повернулось в его сторону, и они впервые встретились глазами.

На что внутренний альфа, вот-вот готовый сорваться на рык, испуганно замолк.

В нос Холмса ударил насыщенный запах виски. Долговыдерженного, вкусного шотландского виски. Запах, который сказал все за его хозяина. Запах, обрушивший все надежды Британского Правительства в пух и прах. Запах, сказавший, что перед ним сидел самый настоящий альфа.

***

Уже почти два года прошло с того момента. Поначалу подобные превратности судьбы злили и обескураживали, но потом Майкрофт даже привык. Он смирился. Окрестил себя неправильным, грязным и пошлым. Ведь на отношения двух альф общество всегда смотрело с пренебрежением. Но он справился и с этими мыслями. Майкрофт решился. Собрал волю в кулак и начал ухаживания. Ну, как сказать начал…

В один особо приятный вечер он заказал столик в дорогущем ресторане, купил большой букет цветов, надел свой лучший костюм и отправился звать Грегори на романтический ужин. Отказ он не рассматривал в принципе. Основной из причин было то, что как только мужчина представлял себе взбешенное лицо инспектора, букет на своей голове и последующее игнорирование со стороны Грегори, вся его решимость куда-то улетучивалась.

И вот он весь из себя готовый к свиданию, подъехал на машине к дому инспектора. По особому случаю Майкрофт даже отпустил водителя. И правильно сделал. Подобного провала на глазах у подчиненного он бы не вынес. А дело было в том, что из дома, к которому уже готов был припарковаться Холмс вышли двое. Глазам Майка предстал лично сам хозяин в обнимку с Джоном Ватсоном.

Джон Ватсон. Бывший солдат, вернувшийся с Афганистана, не так давно вошел в круговорот знакомых старшего Холмса опять же благодаря младшему брату. Военный врач, почти сразу захвативший внимание Шерлока, стал для Майкрофта своеобразной отдушиной. Ведь большинство забот о брате теперь с легкостью можно было переложить на терпеливого доктора. Отставной капитан смотрел на Шерлока, как на горячо любимого, но бестолкового ребенка, который порой сам не понимал, что творил. Отчасти конечно так оно и было, но Шерлок считал иначе. И, сказать по правде, Майкрофт думал, что так все и останется. Ему был виден явный интерес своего младшего брата относительно доктора, да и последний, казалось, был не особо против. Майкрофт еще с первой встречи в шутку обмолвился об объявлениях в газетах. Да и тот факт, что Джон был бетой не смущал. Хоть он не мог иметь детей, но ведь и Шерлок особенно не рвался становиться счастливым родителем. Он сам по себе представлял одного большого ребенка. А тут…

Майкрофт знал, что Грегори и Джон часто выпивали вместе, и он считал их хорошими приятелями, но открывшаяся глазам картина говорила о куда большем. Грег держал доктора под ручку, и они мило беседуя направлялись в сторону близлежащей забегаловки. Вряд ли у Лестрейда была возможность позволить себе что-либо лучшее. Но смеющееся лицо Джона, говорило само за себя, он был вполне доволен жизнью.

В тот вечер Майкрофт так и уехал ни с чем.

После увиденного он отбросил все свои желания присвоить инспектора себе. Это было бессмысленно. Зачем рушить чужое счастье? -решил он для себя, и более не принимал попыток сблизиться с инспектором. Тот же, напротив, словно назло стал относиться к Майкрофту мягче и как-то по-особому. Иногда в его глазах явно читалось сочувствие к персоне Британского Правительства, особенно когда тот становился мишенью для едких острот Шерлока. Пару раз инспектор по доброте своей душевной даже приносил Майкрофту отвратительный кофе из их автомата. Правда после второго раза Холмс лично озаботился, чтобы вместо коричневой бурды, что привык пить почти весь участок, в отделении Скотланд-Ярда появилась кофе-машина с нескончаемым запасом ароматных зерен. После этого к нему даже Донован стала относиться с уважением. Что уж говорить об инспекторе. Но, увы, на разговорах за чашечкой кофе все их общение и заканчивалось.

***  
Майкрофт целый год пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что Грегори счастлив и без него. Думал завести пару интрижек, но от одного запаха более-менее приличных кандидатов его воротило так, что срочно требовалась очередная доза умопомрачительного запаха Лестрейда, смешанного с кофе. Однажды он и правда сорвался прямо посреди свидания, и рванул в участок, оправдываясь тем, что ему лично понадобился отчет инспектора. Так о каких романах после этого может идти речь? Но Майкрофт терпел по мере сил. Пока однажды к нему в Диоген не пришел Джон.

Это был обычный вечер. Шерлок со своим блоггером вернулись из Баскервиля и отсыпались после долгой поездки у себя на Бейкер Стрит. Старший Холмс же просматривал отчет по закрытому делу. Как раз в этот момент ему доложили, что к нему пришли гости.

Джон вошел в двери клуба, нервно теребя отвороты своего свитера. Судя по степени его помятости, он на нем был довольно давно. Видимо, как сошел с поезда, не менял его.

— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт, — глухо поздоровался со ним доктор, — Позволите мне присесть?

— Да, конечно, — Холмс указал ему рукой располагаться, где пожелает, — У вас ко мне какое-то дело? Сказать по правде, удивлен вас лицезреть здесь. Что-то с Шерлоком?

— Нет, что вы! С Шерлоком все в порядке. Дрыхнет без задних ног. Я к вам с личной просьбой, если можно, так сказать.

— Неужели? — Майкрофт весь подобрался.

Взыграл охотничий азарт. Он, как и Шерлок любил блеснуть своими умозаключениями. Но чем дольше он сканировал доктора, тем шире становились его глаза, тем больше было его удивление.

— Вы омега, — ошарашенно выдохнул Холмс, закончив свой осмотр.

— Как вы проницательны, — улыбнулись с кресла, напротив.

Майкрофт отставил стакан с виски в сторону и повел носом. Глаза его стали еще круглее, хотя уж куда там? Запах альфы исходящий от доктора удивительно гармонично дополнял картину.

Доктор, заметив его потрясение согласно кивнул.

— Как вижу вы уже поняли, почему я здесь.

— Честно? Я в недоумении. Но я удивлен. Мало того, что военный доктор оказывается никакая не бета, а самая настоящая омега, так вы кроме того еще и беременная омега! Как это возможно?

— С подросткового возраста на супрессантах, поэтому ничего удивительного, что организм немного перестроился. Запах пропал, а течки и вовсе почти перестали приходить. Я никогда не жаловался. Ведь именно благодаря этому меня взяли на войну. А тут, сами понимаете, ребенок. Он вернул все показатели в норму.

— А документы? Как вам удалось их подделать? Ведь пол заверяет врач!

— Был у меня один друг в университете, он помнится мне здорово подсобил в этом деле.

— А Шерлок знает?

— Нет. Тут вам мои заслуженные аплодисменты, — Джон шутливо захлопал в ладоши, — Вы оказались куда сообразительнее Шерлока, чтобы он там ни говорил. Он, заметив на мне запах, посчитал, что я нашел себе альфу, который поставив метку, пометил меня. Он не отходил от известной информации о том, что я являюсь бетой. А вы… — Джон уважительно присвистнул, — Ничего от вас не скрыть, да?

Майкрофт нервно закашлялся.

— Я могу узнать… Кто отец ребенка?

Джон криво улыбнулся.

— Я думаю вы и так в курсе, — обреченно выдохнул Ватсон и опрокинулся на спинку кресла, — Но мы, — на этих словах его голос потеплел и он, положив свою руку на живот продолжил, — Мы ему не нужны.

— С чего вы взяли? — слова доктора здорово удивили Майкрофта, ведь он был уверен, что Грег мечтает о детях. Из него бы вышел замечательный отец, — Вы говорили с ним? Уверен, он …

Голос Джона резко прервал слова Майкрофта громким восклицанием.

— Я говорил с ним об этом! Его позиция насчет детей была довольно категорична. И он даже не рассматривает их присутствие в своей жизни!

Слова Джона, пропитанные болью, резко резанули по сердцу. Майкрофт сам очень любил детей и не понимал, как можно вот так выкидывать любимого человека из своей жизни только потому, что он забеременел.

— И что вы хотите от меня? Почему вы пришли ко мне? — хоть Майкрофт и считал Джона своим соперником, в данный момент он искренне сопереживал ему и хотел помочь.

— Я…я не знаю, почему пришел… Просто вы моя последняя надежда. Я не хочу избавляться от этого ребенка. Не хочу, чтобы его отец знал о его существовании. Я хочу воспитывать его сам, если подобное возможно. Майкрофт, я прошу вас. Я знаю, что друзьями нас не назвать даже с натяжкой, но помогите мне скрыться ото всех. Пожалуйста, — под конец голос Джона стал совсем тихим и Майкрофту даже послышался тихий всхлип, но, когда мужчина поднял на него свои глаза в них горела решимость защищать своего ребенка и не отдавать никому, несмотря ни на что. Это было достойно уважения.

Немного поразмыслив, Майкрофт решился.

— Я предоставлю вам дом. Вы будете жить за городом и не будете ни в чем нуждаться. Документы ваши мы немного переиначим. Будете жить под другим именем. Если захотите работать, сможете устроиться в клинику по соседству с домом. Никто и не узнает о вашем местоположении. Все расходы я беру на себя.

— Майкрофт, этого слишком много… я не могу… принять…

— Не берите в голову, считайте это подарком от вашего друга, — Майкрофт обнадеживающе улыбнулся и похлопал оставшуюся без поддержки альфы омегу по плечу. Если Грег не может позаботиться о том, кто больше всех нуждается в его заботе, он сделает это за него!

Как Майкрофт и обещал он все устроил в лучшем виде. Спустя пару недель Джон Ватсон исчез со всех радаров Великобритании.

Лейстред тогда, казалось, даже и не заметил исчезновения своей омеги. Вел себя как обычно, даже не пытался отыскать его. Чего не скажешь о Шерлоке. Тот перерыл весь Лондон, в поисках Джона, но так и не нашел. Ведь Майкрофт обещал, а слово он держит.

Спустя год поисков Шерлок немного успокоился и переключился на обычные преступления. Но спокойствие Майкрофту только снилось. По миру разрасталась преступная сеть Мориарти, и Шерлок с головой окунулся в игру. Пика вся эта авантюра достигла на крыше Бартса.

И уже на следующий день весь Лондон облетела новость о смерти гениального детектива. У Майкрофта все было под контролем, он обеспечил надежный надзор за братом и контролировал все его передвижения, готовый в случае чего оказать мгновенную помощь. В тот момент, когда брат скрылся в самолете на телефон Холмса поступил звонок. Звонила Антея.

Личная помощница Майкрофта с самого переезда Джона переквалифицировалась в личную помощницу беременной омеги. Майкрофт приставил ее к доктору на случай внезапных проблем и прочего. Он понимал, что слишком гордый Джон обратится за помощью только в самом крайнем случае, поэтому оставил ему в своеобразные сиделки девушку.  
Антея редко звонила по мелочам, следовательно случилось нечто серьезное. Майкрофт в беспокойстве снял трубку. Как-никак он переживал за Джона, хоть они и общались только по телефону, и считал своим долгом защищать омегу.

— Мистер Холмс, у нас большая проблема! — раздался взволнованный донельзя голос девушки.

— Антея, что случилось?

— Мистер Холмс, после того, как Джон увидел сегодняшние новости у него пропало молоко. Малыш слишком маленький, чтобы переходить на другое питание… Мистер Холмс, простите, я вас ослушалась. Я сказала, что Шерлок жив, но он мне не верит. Он сидит как сомнамбула, даже на крики малыша не реагирует.

— Жди меня, я сейчас приеду, — Майкрофт сбросил звонок и быстро сел в машину.

Уже через пару часов Холмс сидел перед мертвенно бледным Джоном, и пытался достучаться до закрывшегося от шока сознания.

Антея успокоив ребенка, тоже пришла и села чуть поодаль предоставляя альфе поле для действий.

— Это он сейчас, после вашего приезда хоть порозовел, а то утром я испугалась, что обнаружила в кресле холодный труп, — девушка обеспокоенно заметалась по комнате.

— Джон, вы слышите меня? Это Майкрофт, — мужчина положил руку доктору на плечо, позволяя своему запаху окутать безжизненного омегу. Считалось, что сильный альфа способен подпитывать омег своей внутренней силой и энергией, точных доказательств этому не было, но начавший потихоньку оживать Джон, подтверждал эту теорию.

— Майкрофт? — голос омеги звучал тихо и удивленно, — Что вы здесь делаете? — на лице отразился испуг, — Вы …меня на…на…на похороны позвать пришли?

— Нет! Джон, послушайте! Все, что вы сегодня видели неправда!

На потерянное лицо было смотреть просто невыносимо, поэтому Майкрофт быстро продолжил, — Эта операция была заранее подстроена мной и Шерлоком. Он сейчас жив, но ради спасения чужих жизней он должен быть для всех мертв, понимаете? Он раскрывает преступные группировки Мориарти по всему миру, и для его же безопасности необходимо, чтобы ни одна душа не знала о его местоположении. Вам ясно?

Облегчение, которое отразилось на лице у Джона нельзя было передать словами. К концу монолога Холмса он выдохнул:

— Ясно, — и кинулся обнимать тоже успевшего переволноваться за омегу Майкрофта.

***

Спустя два года, когда Шерлок вернулся, жизнь Майкрофта спокойнее от этого так и не стала.

С младшим братом стало твориться нечто странное.

Придя однажды на Бейкер Стрит, чтобы проверить состояние изолировавшегося от мира Шерлока, Майкрофт обнаружил того, державшего на вытянутой руке шприц с морфием. Но Майкрофт даже дернуться не успел, как брат сам отдернул наркотик от своей руки и истошно закричал.

— Замолчи!!! — от громкого крика Майкрофта передернуло, — Если так против этого приди и отбери его у меня! — Шерлок снова подвел иглу к вене и вновь отдернул, — Не смей мне указывать! …Джон… — шприц выпал из его рук и Шерлок, сжавшись в комок задрожал.

— Шерлок! Шерлок! –старший Холмс кинулся в его сторону, — Что с тобой? — его самого начало немного потряхивать в беспокойстве за брата.

— Он со мной разговаривает, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Шерлок, — Он кричит, что мне нельзя. И я не могу… Джон…

Майкрофт прижал подрагивающее тело к себе, убаюкивая, как детстве. Спустя пару часов Шерлок перестал дрожать и затих. Потом резко вырвался из заботливых рук и стал носиться по квартире, как ненормальный.

— Надоело! — вскричал детектив, достигнув кухни, — Почему я не могу его найти? — послышался звон разбитого стекла, -Какого черта, –снова звон посуды.

Большими шагами, гневно раздувая ноздри, Шерлок пересек гостиную, взял череп и хотел было расколотить его, как раздражённо выдохнул и поставил кость обратно на место со словами.

— Да не трогаю я твоего Билли!

— Шерлок? — Майкрофт обеспокоенно привстал со своего места, — С кем ты сейчас разговариваешь?

— Да уж, точно не с тобой, — фыркнул в ответ растерявший весь запал детектив, — Его зовут Уильям, так же, как и меня и порой мы общаемся.

— Раздвоение сознания? — предположил старший Холмс.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Шерлок, — Но знаешь с ним хоть не так скучно. Он такие интересные вопросы задает. Я тут даже благодаря нему пару новых опытов провел…

— Шерлок…

— Представляешь, оказывается мох обладает просто великолепными антисептическими свойствами…

— Шерлок…

— Я даже удивлён. Повозиться правда пришлось. Очистка, сушка, потом еще и коксование проводить понадобилось…

— Шерлок! Черт тебя дери! Как это все прикажешь понимать? — у Майкрофта полетели предохранители. Не хватало еще, чтобы Шерлок на почве одиночества свихнулся. Слуховые галлюцинации до добра не доведут.

Майкрофт даже не знал, что и делать. Сказать, что он знает о местоположении Джона, спустя четыре года молчания? Он не мог. Он дал Джону слово, что не позволит ни одной душе узнать о его местоположении. Но ведь все оставлять как есть тоже неправильно.

Срыв Шерлока, сказать по правде, не стал для него неожиданностью. Ведь он видел, как дорог был его брату Джон. И все это напускное безразличие и спокойствие, которое он показывал на людях, рано или поздно должно было дать трещину. Было удивительно, что он до сих пор ни разу не срывался. Даже те же наркотики… Хотя если посмотреть на все с другой стороны… Все это было похоже на наркотический бред… А что если?

— Шерлок, и давно твои руки снова потянулись к морфию?

Притихший брат разразился истерическим хохотом.

— Давно ли? Как только он пропал! Только, знаешь в чем загвоздка, братец? — Шерлок поднял на Майкрофта абсолютно ясные глаза, — Что сколько бы раз я не тянулся к морфию, у меня в голове каждый раз звучали истошные крики Джона, чтобы я не смел касаться этой дряни. А последнее время так вообще…

— Что?

— Кроме Джона еще и ребенок какой-то кричит. Не надо! Не трогай! Так от его слов еще хуже…

На последних его словах Майкрофта словно молнией ударило. Неужели у него с Джоном такая сильная эмоциональная связь была, что он смог услышать того, даже на расстоянии? Да еще и ребенка…

Майкрофт просидел с братом до позднего вечера, переживая за его нестабильное состояние, но после того, как в него запустили очередной пробиркой с остатками серной кислоты, Холмс решил, что он со спокойной совестью может идти.

Он сел в машину, назвал водителю адрес, и они тронулись. Место, куда они приехали располагалось за пределами Лондона и было хорошо старшему Холмсу знакомо. Он сам его выбирал. Здесь было красиво, тихо и безопасно. То, что надо, для воспитания детей. Автомобиль остановился у небольшого коттеджа.

На часах уже пробило полночь, но Майкрофт надеялся, что домочадцы еще не спали. И действительно, в окнах горел свет.

Холмс подошел к двери, позвонил в звонок и стал дожидаться Джона. После сегодняшнего разговора с Шерлоком он решил во что бы то ни стало поговорить с доктором по поводу его изоляции. Может и не было необходимости во всем этом?

Но не успел он как следует обо всем подумать, как дверь перед ним открылась. Однако взору Майкрофта предстал вовсе не Джон. Дверь ему открыл маленький голубоглазый мальчишка в голубой пижаме и с плюшевым мишкой подмышкой. Темные кудри, свободно спадающие на плечи, делали его настолько похожим на одного конкретного человека, что Майкрофт просто потерял дар речи. Когда за спиной мальчика показался заспанный Джон, он даже не обратил на него внимания.

— Уильям Хэмиш Ватсон! Кто тебе разрешал самому открывать двери! Ты еще маленький, — окрик Джона немного вывел Майкрофта из оцепенения, и он наконец смог оторваться от созерцания мальчишки, который после слов Джона обиженно засопел, — Майкрофт, — тепло улыбнулся ему Джон, — Здравствуй. Чем обязан твоему визиту?

Старший Холмс поднял на доктора глаза и от обрушившегося на него осознания грохнулся в обморок.


	2. Вторая ошибка Майкрофта Холмса

Джон то и дело с беспокойством посматривал на часы. Уже прошло около получаса, с тех пор, как на его пороге лишился сознания сам Майкрофт Холмс.

Сказать, что подобное стало для Джона потрясением — ничего не сказать! Для доктора старший Холмс всегда представлял собой нерушимую крепость, которой были не страшны любые невзгоды. Увидеть ослабевшего альфу, представлявшего ранее собой нерушимый гранит, всколыхнуло давно позабытое чувство сострадания и желание помочь.

Ватсон уже давно отошел от своей профессии врача, предпочтя ей место скромного библиотекаря в сельской кладези знаний. Сын требовал почти постоянного внимания, и в большинстве случаев это вовсе не касалось привычных бытовых проблем.

Ребенок рос настолько быстро, что Джон даже не успел ощутить каково это, качать на руках маленькое неразумное существо. Видимо, гены сказывались, потому как Хэмиш в два года уже мог то, что было не под силу другим малышам. В свои три мальчик уже умел читать, анализировать, а однажды, Джон заметил, как сын в саду выращивал мох. Не плесень конечно, но Джон был уверен, что мальчик еще просто не добрался до главы про различные ее подвиды в своих энциклопедиях.

Это кстати было еще одним плюсом работы библиотекаря. Джон мог следить за ребенком, не сходя с рабочего места. Обычно Хэмиш окапывался книгами и мог сутками сидеть, читая одну за другой. Иногда мальчик даже засыпал над ними, не сходя со своего излюбленного места, около отца, за прилавком. С него он обычно наблюдал за посетителями и рассказывал папе, что он о них думал.

Даже сейчас мальчик не упускал ни единой возможности разглядеть ночного гостя поближе.

Джон перетащил тело Майкрофта на диван, где тот так и остался лежать в бессознательном состоянии.

Хэмиш, воспользовавшись случаем, тут же подошел к незнакомцу. Сложив руки в замок и положив подбородок на большие пальцы, мальчик прищурившись начал всматриваться в мужчину.

Когда Джон вернулся с кухни с чаем, он застал сына, тщательно принюхивающегося к Майкрофту.

— Он мой родственник? — выдал мальчик, не оборачиваясь.

— Да. Он твой дядя, — отозвался Джон, даже не спрашивая, как тот это узнал. Если спросил бы, то тут же услышал в ответ привычное «элементарно».

— Па, а он хороший? — неожиданно спросил Хэмиш, после пары минут сканирования старшего Холмса.

Джон усмехнулся и поинтересовался.

— С чего это такой вопрос?

— Просто он похож на агента 007, про которого ты так любишь смотреть фильмы. Как я понял у него есть деньги, власть и мозги, -тут неожиданно мальчик подошел к отцу и зашептал ему в самое ухо, — Потому что он уже десять минут как в сознании и нас подслушивает. Поэтому я и хотел узнать, — вновь повысив голос, он продолжил, — Хотя, наверно, если бы он был плохим, ты бы его не встречал так радостно, да?

Джон поцеловал сына в макушку и, сдерживая смех, ответил, — Да, родной, он хороший человек. Верно, Майкрофт? — тихо хихикая обратился он к неподвижному Холмсу.

Хэмиш, услышав от отца желаемое, соскочил с его коленей и резво запрыгнул на все еще неподвижного дядю.

— Вставай спящая красавица, тебя рассекретили! — радостно выкрикнул мальчонка, упираясь своими маленькими ручками в грудь британского правительства.

Доктор, услышав сына, расхохотался.

— Никогда еще меня не называли спящей красавицей, — добродушно улыбаясь, выдохнул Майкрофт, открывая глаза.

Хэмиш довольный восседал у него на коленях, даже не думая слезать.

Мальчика магнитом тянуло к мужчине. Видимо отсутствие сильного альфы сказывалось. — мелькнуло на задворках сознания у Джона.

— Дядя, — обратил на себя внимание мальчик, — Тебя зовут Майкрофт, да? А я Хэмиш. Приятно познакомиться, — он тут же вытянул ручку для рукопожатия, которую Майкрофт со свойственным ему изяществом аккуратно пожал.

— И мне приятно, — снова улыбнулся Холмс.

Джон, в который раз за вечер поймал себя на мысли, что такого Майкрофта ему еще не приходилось видеть. Казалось, будто мужчина наконец снял с себя маску, и открылась его истинная сущность.

Отчасти Джон был прав. Майкрофт, действительно, вздохнул с облегчением, узнав, что ребенок вовсе не Грегори, а его родного брата. Запятнанный жестокостью по отношению к Джону образ инспектора невольно снова всплыл в памяти, напоминая о себе. Но видение быстро прошло, стоило мальчику на его коленях нетерпеливо заерзать.

Взглянув в горящие от любопытства глаза, Майкрофт уж было подготовился к рою вопросов, но строгий голос Джона, остановил уже открывшего рот Хэмиша.

— Родной, уже поздно. Тебе пора спать.

— Но пап! — тут же развернулся в сторону доктора черноволосый парнишка.

— Никаких «но пап!» Ты и так сегодня ни свет, ни заря встал. Ты же сам знаешь, как важен сон для твоего растущего организма.

Хэмиш тяжело выдохнул, молчаливо соглашаясь, и медленно стал спускаться с колен Майкрофта на пол. Каждое его движение сопровождалось такими тяжелыми вздохами, что Майкрофт не выдержал. И когда мальчонка был уже в дверях, он ему подмигнул.

— Я обычно встаю в семь, так что если хочешь меня о чем-нибудь расспросить, советую не опаздывать.

Мальчишка тут же расцвел и пулей выскочил из гостиной, спеша наверх, устанавливать будильник.

— Надеюсь я вас не потесню, если переночую у вас, — обратился он уже к Джону.

— Не говорите глупостей! — улыбнулся доктор, — Это все-таки ваш дом, мы –обычные нахлебники.

— Не прибедняйтесь, доктор, — устало выдохнул Майкрофт.

— Ой, что это я. Может вам чаю налить?

— Чаю? А ничего покрепче нет?

Взгляд Джона стал встревоженным, — Есть коньяк. Будете?

— Да. Если можно.

Когда Ватсон скрылся на кухне в поисках заветной бутылки, Майкрофт откинул голову на подушки и чуть было не застонал.

Это же надо было так ошибиться! — набатом било в ушах.

Предположение, которое он выдвинул, основываясь на своих наблюдениях, в кои-то веки оказалось ложным. Да еще и насколько!

После встречи с Джоном в Диогене несколько лет назад, он как последний дурак решил, что это был ребенок Лестрейда, и из-за этого, возмутившись подобному отношению к слабой омеге, он оборвал все связи с инспектором. А он, оказывается, скрыл омегу от Шерлока! И не просто омегу. А истинного омегу!

Теперь все странности с раздвоением сознания младшего брата были объяснимы.

Считалось, что истинные при сильной эмоциональной связи способны общаться ментально. В случае с Джоном, вероятно, связь ослабла из-за боязни за ребенка. Скорее всего, он принял рассуждения Шерлока о детях на свой счет и, сбежав, всеми силами противился закреплению связи. А вот Хэмиш, наверняка, сам того не ведая, с отцом общался. Оно и неудивительно. Мальчик — настоящий Холмс.

На этих мыслях в комнату вернулся Джон с бокалом коньяка.

— Вот, — протянул он Майкрофту напиток.

— Благодарю.

Несколько минут мужчины просидели в тишине, думая каждый о своем, пока доктор не прервал ее.

— Майкрофт, возможно… мой вопрос прозвучит не очень вежливо… — Джон запинался и ерзал на месте, подбирая слова, — Но почему вы здесь? — наконец выдавил он.

— Мой визит вам в тягость? — притворно поднял в удивлении брови Майкрофт.

— Что вы! Просто вы обычно по пустякам не приезжаете, да и то как вы упали… — на лице омеги было написано беспокойство.

— Прошу простить мою маленькую слабость, — быстро прервал поток слов Майкрофт, — Надеюсь она останется между нами, — предупреждающе нахмурился Холмс.

— Конечно-конечно, я нем как могила, — китайским болванчиком закивал Джон.

А Холмс тем временем думал, как бы объяснить причину своего визита.

С одной стороны, он приехал, чтобы поговорить с доктором об его возвращении и об эмоционально нестабильном состоянии Шерлока. Но, как оказалось, говорить тут особо и не о чем. Причина раздвоения сознания теперь была понятна, а вопрос о возвращении, точнее, о мнении Джона по этому поводу, отпадал сам собой. Джона с племянником он вывезет в город завтра же. Под предлогом каких-нибудь прививок, которые тут не сделаешь. Это даже не обсуждалось. Раз заварил кашу, придется расхлебывать.

Но оставался открытым ее один вопрос. Каким образом получилось так, что ребенок был от Шерлока? Ведь Джон встречался с Грегори?

Отставив стакан с виски на подлокотник, Майкрофт выдохнул.

— Прошу прощения за мое состояние, — решил снизить бдительность Джона альфа, — Но сами понимаете, недосып берет свое.

— Конечно, как-никак работа на правительство выматывает, — понимающе кивнул в ответ доктор.

— Да.

Не хотелось признавать, однако Джон в чем-то был прав, работа выматывала. Но даже при всей своей загруженности, Майкрофт тщательно следил за режимом сна и здоровьем, тем самым, не допуская возможности обморока. Однако Джон пусть лучше думает, что Майкрофт свалился от недосыпа, чем от шока. Иначе его гордость пострадает.

— Собственно, — продолжил Холмс, — вы меня спрашивали, почему я к вам приехал. Понимаете, я бы хотел узнать кое-что о вашем прошлом.

— Неужели, есть то, чего вы обо мне не знаете? — улыбнулся доктор.

— Представьте себе, — кивнул со всей серьезностью Майкрофт.

— Я вас слушаю, — тут же подобрался Джон.

— Я понимаю это было давно и вы, возможно, не помните конкретный день, но однажды я смел лицезреть вас в компании инспектора Лестрейда, и, признать по правде, посчитал, что вас связывают некие отношения. Так каким образом произошло то, что вы оказались отцом ребенка Шерлока? — Майкрофт сделал глоток коньяка, — Меня давно интересовал этот вопрос, — поспешно добавил он, отставляя дрожащими руками стакан в сторону.

Лицо Джона по мере монолога Майкрофта все вытягивалось и вытягивалось, но вместо того, чтобы разъяснить ситуацию, он, застыв с широко открытыми глазами, потрясенно выдохнул.

— Вы влюблены в Грегори?!

Что из услышанного заставило его так подумать, Майкрофт так и не понял, но неосознанно покраснел.

Джону обескураженный вид мужчины, с легким налетом красноты на скулах, сказал достаточно.

На его лице тут же расцвела улыбка Чеширского кота.

— Да ладно? — выдохнул он с придыханием, — И вы его ревновали ко мне? — он расхохотался, -Не слышал бы этого собственными ушами, не поверил бы.

Видимо, лицо Майкрофта стало совсем красным, потому как Джон прекратил смеяться и тепло улыбнулся.

— У нас с ним ничего не было и быть не могло. Мы лишь друзья. А ту сценку, свидетелем которой вы вероятно стали, мы разыграли специально для особо приставучей соседки Грега, которая заваливала его непристойными предложениями. Ему это так надоело, что он и попросил меня помочь.

Майкрофт был ошеломлен подобными новостями.

Это что же получалось? Инспектор вовсе и не встречался с Джоном? Между ними ничего не было? И если бы не это недопонимание, он давно мог бы встречаться с Грегори?

Последняя радостная мысль, озарившая сознание, быстро потухла.

Конечно, у него была возможность пригласить Грегори на свидание, но кто сказал, что тот бы согласился?

Видимо, некие отголоски эмоций отразились у него на лице, потому как молчавший до этого Джон добавил.

— Странно, что вы только сейчас об этом спросили. Уже много лет прошло с того момента. Да и мне всегда казалось, что Грег …Он же вам каждый раз чуть ли не в рот заглядывал, ловил каждое слово, мне казалось он был очевиден. Но, судя по вашему лицу, нет.

Майкрофт недоумевал. У Грега были к нему чувства? Но разве такое возможно? Они ведь альфы. А инспектор всегда был чересчур правильным человеком.

Джон тем временем продолжил.

— Я думал, вы специально его избегаете. Ну, из-за запаха… Сами понимаете, он ведь у него такой странный. Особенно для омеги.

На последних словах старший Холмс подавился коньяком, которым хотел промочить горло. Майкрофт так сильно закашлялся, что Джон даже с места соскочил, и похлопал его по спине.

— С вами все нормально? -доктор выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Омега? — только и смог выдавить из себя Майкрофт.

Джон недоуменно захлопал глазами, а затем натянуто улыбнулся.

— Только не говорите, что и этого вы не знали, — обескураженно пробормотал он, но, заметив круглые как блюдца глаза Британского Правительства, аж воздухом подавился, — Вы должно быть шутите? Вы не могли не знать! Или могли? Вы же чертов Майкрофт Холмс! — казалось Джон еле себя сдерживает, чтобы не перейти на ультразвук, настолько велико было его потрясение.

А привычный мир Майкрофта рушился прямо на глазах. Все, что он себе навыдумывал относительно Грегори, относительно своих чувств, все было ложным. Все, что раньше казалось ненормальным и пошлым, вдруг стало совершенно правильным! И его необъяснимое влечение, и дурманящий голову запах, и запретная любовь — все это стало в один миг разрешено и даже необходимо. Более того, эта любовь, как оказалось, была необходима им обоим.

Майкрофт хотел надавать себе подзатыльников за то, что не замечал, за то, что запрещал себе даже думать о возможной взаимности.

А все эти теплые взгляды со стороны инспектора! Оказывается, они были не просто жалостью …

Каким же он был идиотом!!!

Майкрофт откинул голову на спинку дивана и не удержавшись ругнулся.

Джон, сидевший рядом, тоже был шокирован не меньше. Весь образ чопорного, сильного и никогда не ошибающегося альфы, коим являлся Майкрофт, рассыпался в прах.

За один только этот вечер Джон увидел, что Мистер Британское Правительство может быть слабым. Один его обморок в дверях подтверждал это. Неуверенным. Майкрофт спрашивал его совета, что само по себе было удивительно! Да, даже глупым! Неужели он, действительно, ничего не знал о Грегори?

— Майкрофт, извини меня за вопрос, — доктор сам не заметил, как перешел на ты, — Но я правильно понял, что ты считал Грега альфой?

— Да, — безжизненно отозвались в ответ, — В день нашей встречи меня просто выбил из колеи его терпкий запах виски, — Майкрофт опустил беспокойные глаза на Джона, — Но ведь у омеги не может быть такого запаха? Разве я не прав?

— Не прав, — вздохнул Джон в ответ, — Хотя…с какой-то стороны, ты и не ошибся, — на полный непонимания взгляд, он продолжил, — Видишь ли, у Грегори довольно своеобразный запах, который раскрывается в полной мере во время его…кхм…течек. Он в обычном своем состоянии, действительно, пахнет виски, но в возбужденном, его истинный запах дает о себе знать, и к виски примешиваются запах корицы и свежей сдобы. А они, как ты можешь знать, уже являются запахами более подходящими для омеги. Я слышал от Грега, что он не акцентирует внимание на своей сущности на работе, но, чтобы об этом совершенно ничего не знал ты! — он вперился в Майкрофта взглядом полным непонимания, — Меня удивляет. Потому как Грег вроде говорил, что в отличие от меня, он свои документы не подделывал. Неужели, ты не читал его дело? Когда мы впервые встретились, ты знал обо мне всю мою подноготную.

— Я читал, но...— еле выдавил из себя Майкрофт, — Признать по правде, в первую нашу встречу я был слишком обескуражен его поведением. Он был первым человеком, который не взял взятки и не испугался грубой силы, кроме того, именно благодаря ему Шерлок слез с наркотиков! А потом этот запах… Он, как мне тогда показалось, сказал все за своего хозяина.

— Понятно все с тобой. Тебе, не успей ты заинтересоваться человеком, выбили всю почву из-под ног. Мне знакомо подобное чувство, — глаза Джона на этих словах потускнели, — Но в твоем случае, могу сказать, еще не все потеряно.

Майкрофт бросил взгляд в сторону вмиг погрустневшего омеги и решил в срочном порядке брать себя в руки.

— Кхм, — привлекая к себе внимание, начал он, — Я, признаться, не только по этому поводу приехал. В Лондоне сейчас набирает обороты болезнетворный вирус, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы с сыном съездили завтра со мной в город, сделать прививки.

Джон весь подобрался.

— Неужели все настолько серьезно, что ты приехал лично?

— Антея в ближайшую неделю будет отсутствовать, а привить вас желательно как можно скорее. Кроме того, я решил, что для вашего спокойствия будет лучше приехать самому, чем посылать незнакомого вам человека, — без зазрения совести соврал Майкрофт.

Он решил решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сначала он вернет омегу Шерлоку, а потом уже займется своими личными делами.

Джона его объяснения вполне убедили, поэтому он, кивнув своим мыслям, сделал последний глоток чая и повернулся к Холмсу.

— Что ж хорошо. Как я понял, нам завтра рано вставать. Ты ведь Хэмишу сказал к семи? Мы с тобой засиделись, — он взглянул на часы, — Уже почти два! — лихо соскочив с дивана, Джон забегал по комнате, — Я вам сейчас быстро постелю в гостевой комнате, — сказал он, удерживая в руках смену постельного белья.

— Нет необходимости, — Майкрофт встал и забрал из рук омеги увесистую стопку ткани, — Я сам справлюсь.

— Но вы …

— Мы вроде как перешли на ты? — подмигнул альфа.

Джон смутился и уставил глаза в пол, — Мы и так многим обязаны, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Это я вам обязан, — чуть было не сказал Майкрофт, но лишь тепло улыбнулся и глядя на заспанного Джона улыбнулся.

— Иди спать, а то Хэмиш возможно еще бодрствует. Памятуя Шерлока в его возрасте… — Майкрофт не успел закончить, как глаза доктора округлились, и тот пулей улетел наверх.

Майкрофт хмыкнул.

Он воссоединит эту пару во что бы то ни стало! Ему, наверно, потом еще сильно достанется от брата за то, что он так долго скрывал его омегу с ребенком. Но… Он вполне заслуживает хорошей взбучки!

Кивнув этим своим мыслям Майкрофт отправился спать.


	3. То, чего не знал сам Шерлок Холмс

— Джон! Мне скучно!

Заканючил развалившийся на диване Шерлок, наконец вышедший из чертогов. Он как раз закончил сортировку видов почв с разных частей Лондона и искал себе новое развлечение. Доктор отлично для этого подходил.

Время шло, но никто не отзывался.

Детектив бросил взгляд на часы. Неужели он опять забыл про время, и Джон был все еще на работе.

— 16.30.

Детектив раздраженно фыркнул. Взяв со стола телефон, он стал строчить небезызвестному доктору смс.

«Мне скучно. ШХ»

Довольно откинувшись на подлокотник Шерлок стал ждать ответа. Но ни спустя пять минут, ни спустя десять, ни даже через полчаса ответа не было. Обычно Джон в ответ на подобное довольно бурно реагировал. Ну, как сказать бурно? Чаще всего это было из серии «Шерлок, я работаю» или «Шерлок, отвали», но реакция была всегда!

Детектив решил написать еще.

«Джон, ты где? ШХ»

«Джон, ответь! ШХ»

«Джон, я взорвал кухню. ШХ»

Однако ни эти, ни последующие смс не принесли результатов.

— Обиделся… — пришел к выводу детектив, ненароком бросив взгляд в сторону холодильника, где расположилось несколько особо крупных контейнеров с человеческими конечностями. Джон всегда был против его экспериментов, стоящих на одних полках с едой.

За окном прогремел гром, заставив Холмса невольно вздрогнуть. Шерлок направился к окну, по пути растягивая занемевшие от долгого лежания конечности, и выглянул на улицу. Там бушевала стихия. Дождь лил стеной, сопровождая свое падение громкими раскатами грома и сильными порывами ветра.

В груди заскреблось беспокойство.

Шерлок вышел в коридор кое-что проверить. Зонта на месте не оказалось, а потому он со спокойной совестью развернулся и потопал обратно в гостиную. Не промокнет, -решил для себя детектив.

На столе тут же обнаружилась банка с глазными яблоками в серной кислоте, которые довольно быстро переключили все внимание младшего Холмса на себя.

Как ни странно, исследования не принесли должного удовлетворения. Ключевым моментом было отсутствие доктора, который к положенным семи часам не вернулся домой.

Наступив на горло гордости, Шерлок позвонил в больницу.

Но там на его вопросы о Докторе Ватсоне было отвечено, что тот даже не появлялся сегодня в клинике.

Моментально включились чертоги, лихорадочно перебирая вероятности.

Первым предположением было, что Джона опять похитили. Яркие вспышки паники, о том, что за время его бездействия с Джоном могло что-либо произойти, застопорили мыслительный процесс. А что если его отравили? Накачали наркотиками? Убили?

Предположения одно хуже другого заполоняли мозг, словно улей пчелами. Тело отделилось от сознания. Шерлок даже не заметил, как отправил смс Лестрейду.

В поисках улик тело метнулось в комнату Джона.Но стоило только детективу открыть дверь, как в мозгу завизжала сирена.

Комната была девственно чиста. Нет, мебель, обои, — все было на месте, вот только … Не было ни малейшей вещи, указывающей на то, что комната когда-либо была жилой. Ни малейшего признака присутствия Джона.

Шерлок рухнул на пол. Ноги не держали.

Над ним что посмеялось собственное сознание и придумало помощника?

— Нет, это невозможно, — выдохнул мужчина, задирая рукава рубашки, — Я же уже несколько месяцев, как чист!

Вскочив с места, он подорвался вниз, забарабанив в комнату к миссис Хадсон.

— Джон! — выкрикнул он в лицо взволнованной женщины, — Кто такой Джон?

— Шерлок, милый, что ты… — забормотала ничего не понимающая домовладелица.

— Ответьте на вопрос! Кто такой Джон! — пуще прежнего заорал детектив.

— Милый. Он твой сосед, военный доктор, … — залепетала женщина испуганно.

Шерлок до этого вцепившийся в плечи пожилой леди, облегченно выдохнул. Извинившись перед домовладелицей, он взлетел вверх по ступеням обратно в гостиную.

Джон не был плодом его воображения. Это радовало.

Упав в кресло перед камином, Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком и стал думать.

Внезапно взгляд упал на желтую инородную бумажку на столе. Подняв ее к лицу, мужчина начал читать.

В голове сразу стали проноситься мысли. Удачно закрытое дело всегда сказывалось на его мозговой активности наилучшим образом. Чертоги обновлялись новыми данными, раскладывались по полочкам, разделялись на разделы. Шерлок любил эти моменты рассортировки новой информации. Поэтому неудивительно, что первые несколько часов после закрытого дела он тратил на свое сознание и не замечал ничего происходящего вокруг.

А зря…

Сейчас, стоя в гостиной и перечитывая второй раз синие строчки на маленьком клочке бумаги, детектив проклинал эту свою привычку.

Шерлок, я устал от постоянной беготни за преступниками, и, как ты уже понял, решил остепениться. Не ищи меня и прощай.

 

Джон Х. Ватсон

 

Смяв злосчастное послание, Шерлок раненым зверем взвыл.

Он должен был заметить, что с Джоном было что-то не то! Он должен был быть к этому готов! Ведь все признаки были на лицо!

Постоянное недовольство, частые ссоры по пустякам, еще и этот запах альфы появившийся на докторе недавно. Запах принадлежности.

Ну, конечно какому альфе понравится, что его партнер живет с чужаком? Вот Шерлоку точно бы не понравилось. Да ему и сейчас вся эта ситуация не нравится.

Как не хотелось этого признавать, но Джон уже давно занял довольно обширное место в сердце Шерлока. А отдавать свое Холмс никогда и не собирался.

А поиски? Поиски он организует. Можно подумать он, великий консультирующий детектив, не сможет найти своего напарника?

Ха! Да легче легкого.

***

 

«Легче легкого» сначала превратились в «Проблематично», а потом и вовсе в «Невозможно».

Шерлок забыл, когда он спал последний раз.

Вроде прошло около трех суток. Поэтому неудивительно, что детектива шатало из стороны в сторону, когда он, наконец, заявился в Скотланд-Ярд. Грегори встретил его не менее побитым видом. Шерлок, увидев инспектора, даже почувствовал некий укол вины. Он ведь так и не успел сказать Лестрейду о причинах пропажи Джона.

— О, Шерлок, — оторвался от компьютера инспектор, — Есть новости?

Детектив огляделся по сторонам и выдохнул короткое.

— Нет.

Упав в свободное кресло, Холмс вцепился в свои волосы. Он обшарил половину Лондона, но доктора не нашел. Никаких свидетелей, никаких зацепок, даже видео с камер наблюдения не помогли. Джон словно сквозь землю провалился

— Зацепок совсем нет? — меж тем продолжил инспектор, — Может угрожали уже? Или Джон что оставил?

Будь Шерлок в более сознательном состоянии, он вряд ли бы протянул инспектору злосчастную записку, которую все это время проносил в кармане.

Тот взял бумажку и стал вчитываться в написанное аккуратным почерком.

Несколько минут до ослабленного отсутствием сна сознания не доходил смысл написанного, но когда дошел…

— Шерлок, — устало выдохнул Грегори, — Я правильно понял, что Джон нашел себе альфу и съехал от тебя?

Комок из спутанных кудрей, запрятанных в глубокий ворот пальто, слабо колыхнулся. Шерлок уже почти спал. Грег принял это шевеление за согласие. Облегченно выдохнув, инспектор уставился на детектива, как на ребенка, который в очередной раз заставил его изрядно переволноваться.

— Шерлок, почему ты сразу не сказал? — пробормотал он, даже не надеясь услышать ответ.

Лестрейд разослал своим подручным несколько сообщений об прекращении операции. Он ведь развернул целую кампанию по поискам. Люди дежурили в моргах, больницах, были подняты старые дела. Все было сделано ради того, чтобы найти Джона. Инспектор-то думал, что того снова похитили. А оказывается, омега просто сбежал от сумасбродного детектива к другому альфе.

Грегори бросил взгляд на отрубившегося в его кресле Шерлока.

— Да… На него даже сердиться сложно. Вон как вымотался, — покачал головой инспектор, — Хотя отругать стоит, — добавил он немного погодя, — Но по крайней мере не сегодня.

Посчитав свой лимит за двое суток исчерпанным, Грег довольно быстро провалился в сон.

Пробуждение для Шерлока было не из лучших. Ну, хотя бы отчасти потому, что затекли шея и плечи от неудобного положения тела. Лестрейд все еще посапывал у себя на письменном столе.

Шерлок сам понимал, что поступил безответственно. Надо было сразу перезвонить инспектору, когда он нашел эту треклятую записку, но сия обязанность просто вылетела у него из головы.

Холмс не сомневался, что, попроси он помощи, Грегстоун помог бы и так, но когда он спохватился, было уже поздно что-либо менять. Поиски накрыли с головой, и чертоги были полностью заполнены Джоном. Кто знал, что исчезновение доктора так на него повлияет? Мозг тормозил и не слушался. Для Шерлока не контролировать свое сознание было из ряда фантастики, но в реальности все оказалось не таким уж и невозможным.

Повернувшись к причмокнувшему во сне инспектору, от которого повеяло легким запахом сдобы, Шерлока в очередной раз осенило. Внезапно и резко.

Он не любил просить Его о помощи, но при данных обстоятельствах, выбора не оставалось.

Детектив достал из кармана пальто телефон и набрал брату.

— Шерлок, — раздался в трубке чопорный голос.

— Майкрофт, — скрипя зубами, выдавил из себя детектив

— Чем обязан твоему звонку?

— Пропал Джон, — решив не церемонится, сразу выпалил Шерлок.

— Ты имеешь ввиду съехал по собственному желанию? Я правильно расслышал? — противным светским тоном переспросил брат.

— Ты знаешь, где он? — сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы не начать орать, спросил Шерлок.

— Если ты считаешь, что я слежу за каждым твоим шагом, братец, то ты ошибаешься, — елейным голоском ответил мистер Британское правительство.

«Врет» мелькнуло на задворках сознания Шерлока, но он не стал спорить.

— Ты можешь, — на дальнейших словах детектив скривился, — Помочь мне его найти?

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — усмехнулись на том конце трубки, — Неужто ад замерз, Шерлок?

— Не ерничай! — все-таки вспылил младший Холмс, — Ты можешь помочь или нет?

— С чего я должен помогать тебе искать человека, который, повторюсь, ушел по собственной воле?

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Шерлок в трубку и сбросил вызов.

Не хотелось признавать, но с какой-то стороны толстяк Майкрофт был прав. Что он скажет Джону, когда найдет его? Возвращайся, я не могу без тебя? Бред. Зачем он сдался человеку, который уже нашел себе того, кого он любит? Любит настолько, что даже позволил себя пометить запахом. Детектив заскрипел зубами.

Помнится, когда, впервые, Шерлок заметил на друге чужой запах, он не почувствовал какой-либо враждебности. Альфия ревность не взыграла, да и вообще к подобному развитию событий детектив отнесся совершенно спокойно. Но одно дело, когда твой друг, помеченный запахом, находится рядом, и совсем другое, когда он неизвестно где и уже не с тобой.

Хотя, чего себя обманывать? Простого друга он бы не искал с таким рвением. Будь то друг, для Шерлока хватило бы слов Майкрофта о том, что тот в порядке. НО!

Шерлок вовсе не был спокоен. Внутри клокотала неизвестная доселе ярость и как ни странно беспокойство. И что было сильнее, он даже не знал.

Со стороны стола завозился инспектор.

— Шерлок? Который час?

— Без четверти двенадцать.

— Ааа, понятно, — зевнул мужчина и снова отвалился на согнутые руки, — Секундочку! — он резко вскочил, — Как это без четверти? У меня же совещание через пять минут! — он тут же заносился по кабинету.

Подскочив к шкафу, инспектор открыл дверцу и вытащил на свет сменную рубашку. Нисколько не стесняясь альфы, он стянул с себя потрепанную тряпку. На Шерлока, стоящего поблизости, резко обрушился крепкий, насыщенный феромонами омежий запах. Инспектор, казалось, даже не заметил, как повело альфу, быстро натянул свежую рубашку и принялся наводить на голове некое приличное подобие прически.

Лестрейд уже готов был выскочить за дверь, как крепкая рука Шерлока его остановила.

— Ты с ума сошел? — спросил его Шерлок, стараясь дышать через раз, — Ты куда в течку собрался?

— Что ты несешь, Шерлок? — возмутился инспектор, вырывая руку, — Мне до течки еще… — тут он замолк, подсчитывая в уме, — Три дня, — испуганно вылетело у него, — Вот черт! С вашими поисками совсем из головы вылетело! — он развернулся к детективу и возмущенно сузил глаза, — Кстати, насчет поисков, -начал он вкрадчиво, — Как долго ты собирался умалчивать от меня то, что Джон ушел от тебя по своей воле, а? — начал угрожающе надвигаться он на альфу, в то время Шерлок, пытаясь избежать запаха, пятился назад.

— Грем, я просто забыл тебе сказать, — дыша в сторону, выдавил из себя детектив, — Давай мы обсудим это потом? — альфа принялся дрожащими пальцами открывать позади себя окно.

— Ага, конечно, потом, так я тебе и поверил, — стоял на своем Грег.

— Ну, извини, я виноват, — выдавил из себя прощение Шерлок. При Джоне всегда срабатывало. На Лестрейде сработало тоже, он в удивлении замер и отошел.

— А теперь, — продолжил Шерлок, -Езжай домой. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Лестрейд хмуро кивнул, покачал головой, показывая тем самым свое неодобрение, и вышел из кабинета.

А Холмс смог наконец облегченно выдохнуть.

Из окна дул прохладный ветерок, а Шерлок пытался привести свои мысли в порядок. Картина складывалась неоптимистичная. На поисках Джона можно было ставить крест. Выводы звучали разумно, однако все существо было с ними не согласно.

***

 

Для Шерлока последующие два года пронеслись быстро. Если можно, конечно, так сказать. Прыжок с крыши, Мориарти, раскрытие тайных группировок, да те же пытки — все это было куда лучше скучного одиночества в квартире на Бейкер Стрит, в коем он прибывал на данный момент. Шерлок лежал на по-военному заправленной кровати Джона и пытался вдохнуть выветрившийся уже запах. Сознание, немного замутненное коньяком, найденным в запасах Миссис Хадсон, не делало ситуацию лучше.

Коньяк —жалкая замена морфию.

С морфием у Шерлока не заладилось с того самого злосчастного побега Джона.

Полгода спустя, когда поиски не принесли никаких результатов, руки детектива сами потянулись к белоснежным шприцам.

Как Шерлок проклинал себя за эту слабость, сложно представить! Ведь в тот день он услышал ЕГО. Услышал голос того, кто не выходил из его сознания ни днем ни ночью.

В тот день Шерлок, потянувшись к шприцам, внезапно был оглушен пронзительным криком.

— Не смей, Шерлок! — разрезал тишину испуганный вскрик.

Мужчина заозирался, не веря в подобное счастье. Джон вернулся, он его не бросил. Он вернулся и беспокоился за него. Ведь так?

Холмс подскочил на ноги и забегал по квартире. Проверил кухню, спальню, душевую, спустился в коридор и даже понадеялся на жучков, поставленных Майкрофтом. Но никого так и не нашел. В квартире не было ни души. Шерлок пнул со злости попавшиеся на пути стопки книг, сбросил со стола стеклянные пробирки, наслаждаясь их пронзительным звоном, коим они сопроводили свое падение, и с еще большим рвением кинулся к морфию. Он жадно вцепился в шприц и уж собирался всадить себе убойную дозу, как уши повторно заложило.

— Брось эту Дрянь!!! — закричали с напором.

Холмс отбросил шприц в сторону и осел на пол. Спрятав голову в колени, мужчина затрясся всем телом. По лицу потекли слезы.

— Джон, -слабо всхлипнул Шерлок, — Джон…

— Не смей больше прикасаться к этой дряни, — прозвучал в голове строгий голос, — Пообещай мне!

— Я обещаю, — пробормотал Шерлок в пустоту комнаты.

Пусть даже не настоящий, пусть даже только голос, но Джон беспокоился о нем. Уже только это вызвало на лице детектива слабую улыбку.

А время шло.

Шерлок наивно полагал, что с легкостью переживет уход Джона, смирится и с присущим ему высокомерием пойдет дальше, раскрывать преступления. Таким он себя считал. Бездушным, неспособным на эмоции. Машиной для раскрытия преступлений, не отягощенную людскими пороками и чувствами. Все должно было быть замечательно. Вот только Шерлок не учел одного… Он-то был совершенно другим. Иначе как можно было объяснить то, что он просыпался в холодном поту от теплых, но по-своему кошмарных снов. В них он был счастлив, Джон был рядом, и они даже растили маленького сына. Но реальность была жестокой. И со всей силой Шерлок ощутил это после одного сна, где теплый и нежный Джон, растворился прямо на его глазах. Кажется, в ту ночь он разбудил миссис Хадсон своим отчаянным криком.

С каждым днем он становился все злее и раздражительнее, хотя куда уж больше. Не выспавшийся, хмурый и едкий он все больше донимал Андерсона, мотал нервы Донован. На одном месте преступления он довел даже терпеливого Лестрейда, да так, что тот отослал Шерлока домой. Инспектор игнорировал детектива пару недель, но потом пришел и, не говоря ни слова, просто положил перед осунувшимся альфой папку с делом. Шерлок был ему благодарен, ведь если бы он провел в квартире еще один день, он бы точно нарушил данное Джону обещание не прикасаться к наркотикам.

Пика Шерлок достиг позже. Спустя два года. Когда спустился с самолета, и снова ожил для общественности. Тишина квартиры, встретившая его после двух лет отсутствия, оказалась для детектива непосильной ношей. Он дошел то края.  
И руки в каком-то отчаянье снова потянулись к морфию.

Шерлок даже отстраненно подумал, что, возможно, он снова услышит голос Джона. Но нет. Джон его больше не останавливал.

Ни тогда, когда Шерлок брал шприц, ни когда наполнял его, ни когда притянул его к собственному предплечью.

Джону было наплевать.

К таким выводам пришел для себя Холмс, и почти коснулся иглой кожи, как в квартире раздалось заинтересованное.

— Это лекарство?

Голос был незнаком. Слишком низкий для женщины, слишком звонкий для мужчины. Любопытство неприкрыто сквозившее в интонации с головой выдавало ребенка.

— Ты кто? — отложив шприц, поднялся со своего кресла детектив.

— Папа говорит, отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо. А я первый спросил, — поучительным голосом отозвался мальчишка, — Это лекарство? — повторил он.

— Нет, — ответил сбитый с толку Шерлок, выйдя на середину комнаты.

Детектив попытался определить откуда идет звук, но довольно быстро сообразил, что как бы он не перемещался, громкость от этого не менялась. Решив, что с ним играет собственное сознание, он расслабился. Все равно так лучше, чем одному. Все эти мысли пронеслись в его голове мгновенно, поэтому он снова уселся в кресло.

— А что тогда? — спросили заинтересованно.

— Морфий.

— Морфий? — задумчиво пробормотал невидимый собеседник, — Где-то я это название видел. Морфий, морфий, — мальчик все повторял и повторял название, пока наконец не вскрикнул, — Вспомнил! Это главный алкалоид опия.

— Какой ты умный, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Да, я знаю, — гордо ответили в ответ, — Меня папа часто так называет. Но подожди, тогда получается, ты хотел себе вколоть наркотик?

Шерлок, потянувшийся было обратно к шприцу, замер. Возмущение в голосе прозвучало так явно, что он немного стушевался.

— Это был эксперимент, — выкрутился он. Ну, не говорить же ребенку, пусть и из собственного сознания, о конкретной его цели. Не поймет.

— О, эксперимент, — одобрительно отозвался мальчик, — Эксперимент — это здорово! Но вот только ты неудачный выбрал.

— Да? А какой же мне надо было выбирать, — заинтересовался нитью разговора Холмс.

— Ну, не знаю, — стушевался его собеседник, — Я вот, например, с мхом экспериментирую. В энциклопедии вычитал, что его можно как антисептик использовать, представляешь?

— Да что ты говоришь! — Шерлок задумался. В подобное использование мало чем привлекательного растения он не верил.

Мальчик поддержал его мысль.

— Я, правда, не очень этому поверил, вот и решил проверить сам. Вырастил несколько, и … — мальчик замолк на минуту, а потом будто спохватился, — Кстати, а ты кто? Ну, в смысле, как тебя зовут?

— Уильям … -не успел Шерлок представиться полностью, как в ответ довольно завопили.

— Уильям? Здорово! Меня тоже так зовут! Классно, да? У нас много общего, — затараторил мальчишка, — Я правда немного поумнее, но ты не переживай, -доверительно отозвался Уильям, — А со своим морфием, -Шерлок прям видел перед глазами, что мальчик скривился, — С ним ты завязывай! Слышишь?

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Ну, давай тогда, а то меня папа обедать зовет, — мальчишка попрощался и стих.

Шерлок же поднялся с кресла, забыв в складках обивки злосчастный шприц и приблизился к столу со своими реактивами.

— Мох, говоришь, антисептик? Интересно, интересно….

В тот день, да и в последующие детектив не вспоминал о наркотиках, ведь у него появился в кои-то веки достойный собеседник…

***

 

Шерлок сонно потянулся на кровати, выныривая из воспоминаний, как рядом задребезжал телефон. Звонил Лестрейд.

— Шерлок, у нас убийство. Линкольн Стрит 305. Давай пошевеливайся, пока я Андерсона не позвал, — быстро протараторил инспектор и бросил трубку.

Лестрейд уже давно перестал выискивать для детектива сложные дела, а просто звал на каждое. Видимо знал, что тому только этого и требовалось.

Конечно, едкие слова по поводу некомпетентности сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда сопровождали каждое появление Шерлока, но то ли Лестрейд перестал быть так к ним восприимчив, то ли остроты Шерлока уже не были такими едкими, но факт оставался фактом, а инспектор внаглую этим пользовался.

Вот, как и сегодня. Знал ведь, зараза, что Шерлок не откажет.

Детектив резво соскочил с кровати, отчего его немного повело в сторону, спустился вниз, умылся и уже через пятнадцать минут был на Линкольн Стрит.

Дело тянуло максимум на двоечку.

Убийца был очевиден, но сотрудники полиции, как всегда не видели дальше своего носа. Убитым был довольно молодой мужчина, шкафообразной комплекции. И единственное, что интересовало Шерлока, так это то, как убийца смог, а точнее, смогла завалить подобного громилу. Но не успей он и рта раскрыть, чтобы поделиться своими заключениями, как со стороны входа раздалась непонятная возня. Все вокруг закопошились, забегали, и в этой суете никто, кроме Холмса не заметил, как на место преступления пробрался маленький мальчик.

Незваному гостю было от силы года четыре. Он был в синей курточке с мишками и зеленых сапожках. Хрупкая фигурка, светлая кожа. Черные волнистые волосы, обрамляющие симпатичное личико с лазурными глазами. Шерлок смотрел на ребенка и не верил тому, что видел.

Ребенок тем временем подошел поближе к замершим в остолбенении Лестрейду и Холмсу, прошелся вдоль трупа вперед-назад и, посмотрев на Шерлока, сказал.

— Убийца — старушка снизу.

Лестрейд икнул и выдал самую глупую, по мнению детектива фразу.

— Шерлок ты чего себе клона заделал? Когда успел? –уставился инспектор распахнутыми в удивлении глазами на Холмса.

Детектив закатил глаза, на подобную чушь, и снова переключил свое внимание на вошедшего малыша, подозрительно похожего на него самого. Не успел он раскрыть и рта, чтобы хоть что-то спросить, как в комнату ворвался запыхавшийся Джон. Его поначалу пытались удержать двое полицейских, но их довольно быстро и грубо отбросили в стороны.

— Там мой сын! Вы не имеете права меня останавливать! — гневно отозвался он.

Найдя глазами сына, Джон, уже не обращая ни на что внимания, кинулся к ребенку, падая рядом с ним на колени.

— Милый, куда ты сбежал? Знаешь, как я беспокоился! — обняв мальчика, запричитал мужчина, — Сколько тебе можно повторять? Не убегай от меня. Неужели ты не знаешь, как опасно быть маленькому мальчику одному?

— Я не убегал, пап, — нисколько не взволнованный речью родителя, ответил юный сыщик, — Я помогал папе раскрыть дело, — Хэмиш указал ручкой в сторону потерявшего дар речи Шерлока.

Джон поднял глаза наверх и замер. Видимо он никак не ожидал наткнуться на детектива. Тот стоял с высоко поднятой бровью, явно желая объяснений. Ватсон, прошедший Афганистан, струхнул и спрятав глаза, вжал голову в плечи.

Мальчик, не обратив внимание на поведение папы, вновь повернулся к детективу.

— Я больше не бесполезный, — начал он, твердо глядя на Шерлока, — Я умею лазить по деревьям, читать и писать, а еще у меня есть список с моими удачными экспериментами. Я доказал, что любимую игрушечную собачку Чарли украл его друг Вилли, — на этом моменте мальчик остановился, нахмурил бровки и добавил, — Правда они теперь больше не друзья, но … А еще я теперь тоже наблюдательный, — Хэмиш указал на распластавшийся рядом труп и очень по-шерлоковски заговорил, — Лишний вес, потрепанный вид — следствия отсутствия работы, вероятно плохо слышал, потому что под ногтями полно ушной серы, — мальчик скривился, — Алкоголик, любит громкую музыку. Доставлял неприятности соседям, за что, вероятно, и получил торшером по голове, — закончив с наблюдениями, он снова перевел глаза на Шерлока, — Я ведь не бесполезный? — на этих словах ребенок всхлипнул. Его губы задрожали и из глаз вот-вот готовы были брызнуть слезы. Мальчик еле себя сдерживал, чтобы позорно не разреветься.

Шерлок действовал на автомате. Бросив, на Джона испепеляющий взгляд, он рывком опустился на колени, совершенно не заботясь о состоянии своих брюк, и прижал начавшего уже подрагивать мальчика к себе.

— Пап, я же тебе помог, правда? — вытерев об пальто Шерлока слезы, уставился тот на него мокрыми глазами.

— Конечно, — погладил его по голове Шерлок, — Ты большой умница.

У Шерлока еще в голове полностью не складывалась картинка происходящего, но ребенок был точно его. Это доказывал еле слышный отголосок его собственного запаха на детской макушке. Да и виноватый вид Джона не опровергал эту теорию. Но как такое возможно?

На этот и еще на множество других вопросов Шерлок надеялся получить ответы в ближайшем будущем. А пока …

— Шерлок, что происходит? — наконец, подал голос не совсем отошедший от шока Лестрейд.

— А что непонятного? — спросил Шерлок, поднимаясь с колен и прижимая немного успокоившегося мальчика к себе, — Тебе же сказали, что убийца — старушка снизу. А сейчас, извини, но нам надо идти.

Лестрейд даже не думал его останавливать. А лишь проводил спину детектива задумчивым взглядом. Джон тоже быстро поднялся с пола и заспешил за своим альфой и сыном.

Инспектор присел на подоконник и захлопал руками по куртке в поисках сигарет. Вспомнив, что уже давно как бросил, нервно выдохнул. Столько событий за одно утро для него явно многовато.

— Мистер Лестрейд, — раздался в дверях до боли знакомый голос, — Мы можем с вами поговорить?

Мда.

Инспектор устало выдохнул. Видимо все еще только начиналось.


	4. Исправление ошибок. Шерлок

Шерлок, провожаемый любопытными взглядами полицейских, стремительными шагами покинул здание, крепко удерживая ребенка на руках. Хэмиш расслабился в отцовских объятиях и, согретый шедшим от тела альфы теплом, даже задремал, мило засопев в две дырочки.

Внутри детектива же клокотала еле сдерживаемая ярость. Кто бы мог предположить?! У него есть ребенок! Ну, Джон! Ну, засранец! Но как такое может быть возможно? Они ведь с Джоном даже не… Не закончив мысль, альфа едва не споткнулся. А ведь действительно. У них не было, как такового, акта соития. Но откуда же тогда появился ребенок? Шерлок снова взглянул на прижавшегося к нему малыша. Тот сладко посапывал, уткнувшись детективу в грудь. Черные кудряшки, да и само по себе внешнее сходство, сильная генетика, передавшая мальчику способность наблюдать, запах, — все это просто вопило о том, что перед ним его плоть и кровь.

Дойдя до проезжей части Холмс выставил вперед свободную руку, останавливая проезжающий мимо кэб.

Джон, послушно семенящий за ним все это время, замер перед открывшейся дверью. Детектив аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить своими манипуляциями заснувшего сына, залез на заднее сиденье. Удобно устроившись, он кивнул Джону следовать его примеру. Тот, не поднимая головы, послушно сел рядом.

— Шерлок, — попытался было начать разговор Джон, едва двери машины закрылись.

— 221B Бейкер стрит, — кивнул Шерлок водителю, не обратив на доктора ни малейшего внимания.

В голове гения шел сильный мыслительный процесс. Если он правильно посчитал, то мальчику вероятнее всего было года четыре. А Джон пропал лет пять назад. Следовательно, процесс своеобразного зачатия должен был тоже случиться именно тогда. В Чертогах закипела работа. Отрывались убранные вглубь сознания ящики с воспоминаниями, пересматривались старые дела, анализировалось эмоциональное состояние беты за тот промежуток времени. Однако, за те пятнадцать минут, что они были в пути, Шерлок так и не нашел ничего подозрительного. Внезапно голову пронзила догадка. Ну, конечно! Как он сразу не сообразил? Вероятно, Джон каким-то образом сумел достать образец его семени, чтобы воспользоваться услугами суррогатного материнства. Наверно, избранник доктора хотел детей, но сам был не способен на оплодотворение, поэтому доктор и пошел на подобное. Шерлок бросил взгляд в сторону сжавшегося в комок Джона. Видимо, тот боялся, что альфа потребует права на отцовство, поэтому и сбежал. Аргх, как все сложно！ Шерлок еле сдержался, чтобы не чертыхнуться.

Пока детектив думал, у объекта его размышлений мысли были тоже совсем не радужные. Не хотелось признавать, но у Джона начали закрадываться подозрения, что он сильно поспешил с выводами, когда решил, будто альфа не хочет детей. Сейчас, кося глаза в сторону двух своих любимых гениев, он втайне радовался. Если бы Шерлок при виде Хэмиша скривился, это бы нанесло мальчику сильную травму. Но смотря, как детектив нежно прижимает к себе сына, крутит пальцами одной руки его черные кудряшки и смотрит на него, у Джона на душе теплело. Однако из груди стало подниматься сильное чувство вины. А что ему скажет сам Шерлок? Ведь он сильно хмурился, стоило ему только оторваться от созерцания сына. Что же сделает?

Пока оба мужчины были погружены в свои невеселые мысли, такси прибыло на место назначения.

Холмс все так же аккуратно, не тревожа мальчика, попытался достать из кармана пальто денег.

— Я заплачу, — кинулся было к своему кошельку Джон, но был остановлен недовольным шипением. Доктор поднял глаза и встретился с прищуренными глазами Шерлока.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — тут же пошел на попятную Джон, зная подобное поведение детектива. Ему такому перечить было бесполезно, иначе можно было в обмен получить Вселенскую Обиду. От всплывшей в голове картинки, лежащего на диване и укутанного в собственный халат Шерлока, доктор невольно улыбнулся.

— Тогда, позволь, я тебе помогу, — осмелев, предложил омега и потянулся к замершему в удивлении альфе. Шерлок хотел было дернуться, но на руках завозился Хэмиш, и детектив затих. Сжал недовольно губы, но все же кивнул. Джон приблизился к альфе, с удовольствием вдыхая позабытый аромат. Он и ранее чуял на Майкрофте некоторые его отголоски, но все-таки этого было недостаточно. Именно в этот момент Джон осознал, как сильно он соскучился. Но быстро отогнав от себя подобные мысли, он залез рукой к Шерлоку в карман. Нащупав необходимое, он достал на свет несколько фунтов и протянул их водителю.

Пожилой мужчина, несмотря на их долгую возню, не стал ругаться, а лишь понимающе улыбнулся и подмигнул.

Джон открыл дверь такси и вышел. В лицо ударил легкий прохладный воздух, отгоняя нервозность. Будь что будет, — решил для себя доктор и поспешил обойти кэб, чтобы открыть дверь для Шерлока. Что-то ему подсказывало, что предложи он взять Хэмиша на руки, альфа не согласился бы.

Шерлок на подобный его жест ничего не ответил, лишь скептически подняв брови.

Подойдя к квартире, Джон потянул руку, чтобы постучать, желая оповестить миссис Хадсон, о своем приходе, но альфа на его действия опять зашипел. Правда, на этот раз Шерлок не стал ждать доктора, а сам повернулся к омеге нужным карманом, в котором зазвенели ключи. Повторив операцию залезания в карман, но только уже для доставания ключей, Джон повернул замок, и они оказались внутри.

Внутри встретила знакомая тишина.

Шерлок, как был, в пальто, шарфе и ботинках, стал подниматься по лестнице. Здраво рассудив, что мальчику будет удобнее на кровати, чем на его костлявых руках. Еще не хватало, чтобы у ребенка от неудобной позы развился сколиоз. В свою спальню он благоразумно не пошел, прекрасно понимая, что запах сероводорода, который там витает уже недели две, никоим образом не поспособствует здоровью. Поэтому, преодолев один пролет, он пошел выше, в комнату Джона.

Доктор не стал подниматься за ним и свернул в кухню. В ней все было именно так, как он помнил. Разбросанные по полу документы, обилие химической посуды на обеденном столе, витающий в воздухе запах незавершенного эксперимента. Бросив взгляд в гостиную, Джон заметил даже так запомнившийся ему в его первый визит череп. Разве что в зоне видимости не наблюдалось никаких человеческих органов. Даже любимой детективом банки с плавающими глазами в кислоте не наблюдалось.  
Джон подошел ближе к столу. Его взгляд замер на лежавшем около одной из пробирок куске мха.

— Д-а-а-а, — протянул он, поднимая растение перед собой, — Яблоко от яблони, как говорится.

Положив мох на место, доктор стал искать некое подобие чистой посуды. Найдя забитый землей чайник, Джон принялся за его мойку. Землю он, памятуя Шерлока и сына, дрожавшего над каждой травинкой, выкидывать не стал, а пересыпал в кастрюлю. Отмыв и продезинфицировав, Джон залил в чайник кипятка и включил. На всякий случай, он решил еще проверить холодильник на наличие молока. Когда он, открыв дверцу, обнаружил искомое, позади раздался голос альфы.

— Смотрю, чувствуешь себя как дома.

— Прости, — испугано вздрогнул Джон, резко захлопывая холодильник.

— Да ничего, — равнодушно пожал плечами детектив, проходя в гостиную. Он снял свое любимое синее пальто и шарф и бросил все на журнальный столик. Шерлок привычным целым движением опустился в свое кресло, сложил перед собой руки и закрыл глаза.

Джон не торопился присоединяться к нему, понимая, что как только он приблизится, начнется разбор полетов. Поэтому он не спеша достал пару кружек, нашел почти пустую коробочку с чаем и приступил к приготовлению традиционного английского напитка. Чай всегда его успокаивал. И сейчас ему требовался именно он. Повторно подойдя к холодильнику и достав молоко, доктор проверил его на срок годности, запах и вид. Придя к выводам, что напиток не скис, не отравлен и не используется как эксперимент, он смело добавил его себе в чашку. Шерлоку добавлять молока не стал, прекрасно помня предпочтения гения. Отхлебнув из своей чашки, доктор метнул взгляд в сторону гостиной. Шерлок сидел все в том же положении. Тяжело вздохнув, Джон взял напитки в руки и направился к альфе.

— Я чай сделал, — проговорил он, чтобы нарушить тишину.

Шерлок сидевший до этого с закрытыми глазами, медленно распахнул их и уставился прямо на Джона. Пробежавшись по всему телу доктора, он перевел взгляд на чашку с чаем.

— Ты нервничаешь, — выдал детектив после минутной паузы, не притрагиваясь к напитку.

— Да, есть такое, — нервно усмехнулся Джон.

— Не стоит, — бросил детектив, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — Отбирать у тебя ребенка никто не собирается, хотя по закону, — Шерлок намеренно сделал на этом акцент, — я имею на это полное право.

— С какой это стати? — тут же взвился Джон.— Законом установлено, что оба родителя равны в своих правах!

— Да, — согласился детектив. — Только в данной ситуации, как я понимаю, только я и являюсь родителем.

— Что ты несешь? — упал в кресло Джон, едва не опрокинув кружку, которую он все еще держал в руках.

— Признать по правде, я удивлен, — нисколько не впечатлившись подобным проявлением эмоций, продолжил альфа. — Как тебе удалось достать мой генетический материал и заделать себе ребенка? Сколько ни думаю, все равно не понимаю, — детектив заинтересованно подался вперед, — Не расскажешь?

— Шерлок, я понимаю, ты зол на меня за то, что я скрыл сына, но это не повод… — виновато пролепетал омега.

— Зол? — нарочито равнодушно переспросил альфа, от которого начали расходиться волны гнева, — Да я в бешенстве. Мало того, что ты меня обманул, мало того, что бросил, так еще и ребенка скрыл!

— Шерлок, я извиняюсь, что скрыл ребенка, — быстро затараторил Джон, -Но ты сам всегда относился к детям с негативом. Как я мог тебе рассказать? Ты бы заставил сделать аборт. А я не хотел. Ты же сам всегда говорил, что дети — шумные, бесполезные и надоедливые существа.

— Если ты вспомнишь, — весь подобрался Шерлок, — то подобное, я говорил, когда мы расследовали дело о похищении младенцев в Гайд-парке. И данные прилагательные относились именно к тем детям, которые принимали участие в операции. Они должны были, если ты помнишь, стать приманкой. Я вовсе не имел в виду всех детей в мире. Все люди разные, — неохотно признался детектив вновь с удобством устраиваясь в кресле.— Хоть и большинство идиоты, — добавил он разочарованно. — Неужели ты подумал, что я буду не рад иметь своего ребенка? Таким монстром я кажусь в твоих глазах? Ну, спасибо, — в последних словах альфы прозвучала обида.

Джон, услышав подобную речь, пристыженно затих. Не этого он ожидал. Не этого.

Шерлок тем временем продолжил.

— Ну, опустим детали. Я хотел узнать совсем не это. Зачем, Джон? Зачем тайно было доставать себе мою сперму? Если бы ты со своим альфой попросили, я бы не отказал вам. Или ты думал, что я откажу своему единственному другу? — Шерлок говорил все эти слова, а у самого в груди скреблись кошки. Если бы Джон действительно пришел к нему с подобной просьбой, присвоить доктора себе можно было намного проще. Он бы мог сослаться на неспособность того неизвестного альфы к оплодотворению или еще чего-нибудь придумал. Но зная Джона, наговори он гадостей, тот бы только разозлился на него.

Шерлок поднял глаза на притихшего доктора. Тот смотрел на него в немом ошеломлении.

— Этот факт тебя так удивляет? — с горечью спросил детектив Джона.

— Шерлок, что ты несешь? — недоуменно пробормотал Джон, — О каком семени речь?

— Ну ты со своим альфой хотели детей, или… — Шерлок застыл, обрабатывая новую догадку, — Ты хотел детей, а он нет, да? Поэтому ты каким-то непонятным мне образом раздобыл мою сперму и воспользовался услугами суррогатной омеги. Так?

Джон отставил чашку на журнальный столик, встал со своего кресла и приблизился к застывшему от его действий Шерлоку. Он коснулся его лба, проверяя температуру.

— Вроде не горячий, — пробормотал он обеспокоенно, — Шерлок, ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — отбросил руку доктора от себя альфа.

— Но твои речи похожи на белую горячку, — все еще не двигаясь с места, проговорил Джон, — Открой горло, я посмотрю.

— Да, что такого я сказал? — вскрикнул со своего места Холмс, — Все логично. Каким еще образом мальчик мог появиться на свет?

— Шерлок, — омега наклонился ближе, — Я понимаю, что раньше ты меня считал за помеченного альфой бету, но у меня вроде после родов все показатели выровнялись. Неужели, ты не чувствуешь?

— Не чувствую, чего? — непонимающе нахмурился Холмс.

Признать по правде, Шерлок и сам стал замечать за собой в последнее время, как упало его обоняние. Поэтому сейчас он усиленно стал принюхиваться. Джон, заметив потуги альфы, обеспокоенно приблизился, подставляя шею.

Шерлок напряг все свои рецепторы, и когда услышал запах, сперва решил, будто спятил.

— Омега, — выдохнул он потрясенно.

Прижав прекрасно пахнущую шею к себе, Шерлок наслаждался запахом молока и печенья. Из груди невольно вырвались мурчащие звуки.

Джон, сперва расслабившийся в объятиях альфы, спустя несколько мгновений вспомнил тему разговора и обеспокоенно заерзал.

— Шерлок, и давно у тебя проблемы с обонянием?

— Последние года два, — не отвлекаясь от своего занятия промурчал альфа. Потом немного подумал и добавил, — Вроде после Сербии ухудшаться началось.

— Два года! — возмущенно воскликнул Джон, в котором сразу же включился доктор, — И ты молчал！ К врачу наверняка ведь не ходил. Не ходил, ведь?

В ответ раздался утвердительный рык.

— Почему, Шерлок? — обреченно вздохнул омега.

— Лучшего, со мной тогда не было, — ответили еле слышно.

Джон снова тяжело выдохнул и зарылся руками в черные кудряшки.

— Эх, Шерлок.

Чертоги детектива отозвались на подобное прикосновение довольно неожиданно. Они внезапно заработали в усиленном режиме. Получается, если Джон — омега, то запах принадлежности альфе вовсе им не был. Это был запах его сына!

Мурчание внезапно прекратилось и хватка на талии Джона стала жестче.

— Это получается никакого альфы, который тебя пометил не было? — поднял глаза на Джона детектив.

— Не было, — замотал головой омега.

— И ты омега?

— Да

— Ты им был или … — не успел Шерлок закончить, как Джон уже ответил.

— Был. Просто супрессанты… — пожал он плечами, — Из-за них пропал запах и течки.

— Я все равно не понимаю, — Шерлок отпустил мужчину, и Джон уставился на своего гения в недоумении. Неужели было то, чего тот не знал?

— Чего именно? — спросил доктор, все еще гладя детектива по голове.

— Как появился Хэмиш?

— Шерлок, — Джон уставился на альфу в скепсисе, — Только не говори, что тебе надо лекцию про пестики и тычинки прочитать?

— Опусти свой каламбур, Джон. Я прекрасно знаю, каким образом происходит зачатие, — отмахнулся от омеги он, — Просто… — тут он замялся, — Ты отрицаешь то, что собирал мое семя для искусственного оплодотворения. Но если не через него, то как? Мы же с тобой не, — детектив смущенно закашлялся, — Не спали вместе.

Джон резко отшатнулся от детектива, едва не опрокинув стоящий около кресел столик.

— Шерлок, — в его голосе зазвучала сталь, — Если тебе не понравилось настолько, что ты сделал вид на следующее утро, будто все забыл, — Джон перевел дыхание, — Это я еще стерпел. Но говорить, что мы не спали вовсе, это уже чересчур, тебе так не кажется?

— Мы спали? — подскочил с места детектив.

— Уж прости, что данное событие не показалось для тебя чем-то значительным, — упер руки в бока Джон, — Раз уж из твоих чертогов это так быстро удалилось.

— Но это невозможно, — испуганно пробормотал детектив,

— Ясно. Невозможно, — сухо повторил за ним Джон, — Я так и думал. Поэтому и съехал. Для великого детектива невозможно полюбить и построить крепкую семью с кем-либо, — омега развернулся на каблуках и затопал в сторону лестницы, — А я размечтался, — он разочарованно выдохнул, — Я заберу сына, и ты нас больше не…

Не успел он закончить, как на него налетел вихрь по имени Шерлок Холмс.

— Я не закончил. Я имел ввиду, что невозможно, чтобы я это забыл！Я ведь не могу без тебя! — как утопающий за соломинку вцепился в него Шерлок.

— Ну да, конечно, нянька пропала и начались проблемы. Шерлок, ты понимаешь, сколько для меня значил тот раз? Я открылся тебе, поверил, отдался в конце концов, — он перевел дыхание, — Но на следующее утро проснулся один.

— Где это произошло? — впился Шерлок пальцами в плечи омеги

— Что значит где? –непонимающе отозвался Джон.

— Это было здесь? На 221B?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Джон, сделав попытку освободиться из крепкой хватки альфы. Но Шерлок держал крепко, всеми силами удерживая зрительный контакт.

— Это случилось в Баскервиле.

— Но я не помню, — отчаянно ища в чертогах информацию, пробормотал Шерлок.

— Конечно, — обиженно просопел Джон, — Ты же удалил, как ненужную информацию. Как о той же солнечной системе.

— Невозможно, — уверенно замотал головой Шерлок, — Каждая деталь или событие касающееся тебя еще ни разу не удалялись.

Джон недоверчиво скосил глаза на детектива, но тот излучал такую уверенность, что сомневаться в правоте его слов не приходилось.

Тут по комнате разнесся звук будто сломанного проигрывателя, а потом раздались перебивающие друг друга голоса.

— Майкрофт, не вмешивайся.

— Но, Грегори, я обещаю, только скажу и выключу.

— И чтобы никаких больше камер, понял?

— Да-да, конечно. Как скажешь.

— Майкрофт? — недоуменно заозирался по сторонам Джон, — Это вы?

— Кому ж еще быть, как не ему, — недовольно пробубнил Шерлок.

— И вот так всегда, — расстроено отозвался старший Холмс, — Никакой благодарности.

— Ты еще ничего не сделал, чтобы тебя благодарить, — фыркнул детектив.

— Будешь так себя вести и не сделаю. Сам будешь разбираться, — отозвались обидчиво.

— Майкрофт, — прозвучал в динамиках второй голос, — Ты же обещал.

— Грегори? — напряг свои уши Джон, — Это ты? — омега заулыбался.

— Да, Джон, я. С возвращением. Майкрофт, говори, что хотел быстрее или я отключаю.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — заторопился политик, — Мистер Ватсон, прошу заранее меня извинить, но я стал невольным свидетелем части вашего разговора.

— Невольным, конечно. Небось, специально уши развесил, — пробубнил Шерлок, сложив руки на груди.

— Так вот, — продолжил тем временем Майкрофт, — Я спешу вас заверить, что если бы Шерлок помнил о вашей ночи, то удалять бы ее из своих чертогов ни за что бы не стал.

— С чего такая уверенность? –возмутился доктор.

— Поверьте, мне на слово. Потом сами все поймете. А по поводу его провала памяти, — мужчина взял небольшую паузу, — Смею предположить, что всему виной психотропные газы, наполонившие воздух Баскервиля. У меня у самого моими людьми были отмечены некоторые провалы в памяти. А Шерлок провел там куда больше времени, чем я, поэтому на него могло повлиять намного сильнее.

Джон повернулся в сторону Шерлока. У того глаза горели нескрываемой яростью.

— Надо было подорвать эту чертову лабораторию, к чертям собачьим!

— Шерлок, ты сейчас только что ругнулся? — глазами полными надежды уставился Джон на альфу.

— Точно, — словно что-то вспомнив Шерлок повернулся к омеге, — Мы с тобой вместе провели ночь, да? — приблизился он вплотную, — И была сцепка? Я тебя пометил? — почти в губы омеги выдохнул свой вопрос Холмс, — Я ведь не мог не пометить.

— Шерлок, — в Ватсоне опять включился доктор, — Конечно, ты меня пометил, иначе я бы не родил, — омега оттянул край свитера, указывая на ровный след от зубов и наклоняя голову альфы ближе, к себе на грудь, — Чувствуешь?

Да. Шерлок чувствовал. А еще он чувствовал, как его переполняла эйфория. Он в один день узнал, что у него есть сын, да еще и помеченный им же омега, любимый омега. Тот, кто добровольно принял его метку. Об этом говорил красивый шрам на груди и запах единения, исходивший от этого белоснежного шрама.

Джон тем временем продолжил.

— Меня беспокоит твое обоняние.

— Не волнуйтесь, — снова подал голос Майкрофт, — Все эти годы его организм был подвергнут большому стрессу. Сейчас вы с сыном своим присутствием поможете ему восстановиться и все показатели вернуться в норму.

— Все показатели? — засуетился Джон, — Помимо отсутствия обоняния, есть что-то еще?

— Галлюцинации? — состроив грустную мордашку, предположил Шерлок, нехотя отрывая голову от родной груди.

На лице омеги застыл испуг.

— Не переживайте раньше времени. Его галлюцинации вовсе не являются таковыми, — снова влез старший Холмс, — Все объяснимо и до элементарного просто.

— Не просветишь? — подал голос в пустоту Шерлок.

— Я думаю, ты скоро сам догадаешься.

— Майкрофт, — поторопил старшего Холмса Грегори, — Ты обещал.

— Да, я помню. Ну все, братец, отключаюсь.

— Можете не переживать, — спустя минуту добавил от себя инспектор, — Я ему все камеры отключил. Да и уверен, последующие несколько часов ему будет не до вас.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно для себя искренне поблагодарил инспектора Шерлок.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — пораженно пробормотал Джон.

— Да, действительно, — согласился детектив, резко сокращая расстояние.

— Ше-шерлок?

Губы Джона опалило горячим дыханием. Шерлок обхватил доктора своими длинными руками поперек талии и притянул к себе. Омега, не ожидавший подобного поворота событий, рвано охнул, но буквально через минуту его сознание затуманилось, и он сам потянулся ближе.

Они целовались до головокружения, будто пытаясь восполнить утерянные годы. Джон, не контролируя себя, тихо постанывал, отчего только раззадоривал Шерлока. Детектив потихоньку стал подталкивать омегу к кухонному столу. Он одним движением смахнул свои пробирки, образцы мха и прочую такую ненужную в данный момент ерунду. Джон был занят расстегиванием Шерлоковской рубашки и даже не заметил, как его подняли сильные руки и усадили на стол. Альфа, ни на миг не отпуская губы доктора из своего плена, потянулся руками к ремню на его брюках.

— Папы, — раздался за спиной немного сонный голос Хэмиша, — Я слышал шум. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, родной, — в срочном порядке застегивая все пуговицы на груди альфы, затараторил Джон, — У нас все хорошо, просто… — он бросил взгляд на Шерлока, в поисках поддержки.

— Просто я случайно опрокинул свои пробирки, — подхватил эстафету Холмс, — И чтобы твой папа ненароком не наступил ни на что острое, посадил его на стол. Да, милый? — незаметно для мальчика подмигнул он Джону.

— Да-да, точно, — закивал омега, улыбаясь.

— Понятно, — почесав нос, протянул Хэмиш, зевая, — Я тогда пойду сон досмотрю, ладно?

— Иди, родной, иди, — крикнул ему вдогонку Джон.

Когда мальчик скрылся за дверью, Шерлок опять потянулся к сладким губам.

— Шерлок, ты что творишь? — зашипел на него Джон, косясь детективу за спину, — Вдруг он вернется?

— Да, — чмокнув омегу еще раз, улыбнулся Холмс, — У нас ребенок, нам надо быть тише, — заговорчески подмигнул альфа Джону, утягивая его в очередной головокружительный поцелуй.


	5. Исправление ошибок. Майкрофт

— Грегори, можно вас? — повторно спросил Майкрофт, стоя в дверях и опираясь на свой любимый зонт-трость.

— Мистер Холмс, — криво улыбнулся Грег, — Во-первых, здравствуйте. Кажется, в приличном обществе сперва следует здороваться, ммм?

— Доброго утра вам, мистер Лестрейд, — послушно поздоровался старший Холмс, — Как прошло ваше утро? — он постарался придать голосу как можно больше мягкости, — Как ваше самочувствие?

— О! Великолепно, — нарочито бодро отозвался инспектор, — И утро просто замечательное. Слыхали, Шерлок у нас, оказывается, молодой папаша?

— Да, инспектор, я слышал.

— Ну еще бы! — усмехнулся Грег, — Вам бы да не знать…

Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох.

— О, Грегори, вы даже не представляете, сколького я могу не знать, — вполголоса пробормотал Холмс.

— Вы что-то сказали? — едва ли смотря на альфу, спросил инспектор.

— Нет, ничего, — поспешил возразить тот.

— Тогда не смею вас задерживать, — глухо отозвался Лестрейд. Он спустился с подоконника и присел на корточки перед трупом.

— Кхм, — привлек внимание ушедшего в себя инспектора Майкрофт, — Мистер Лестрейд, что вы пытаетесь выискать в этом оскверненном торшером трупе? Кажется, мой племянник и брат вам предоставили достаточное количество информации. Может пора и честь знать? Мне как раз необходимо с вами поговорить, — Майкрофт едва сдержал нетерпение в своем голосе.

— Если вы не заметили, — медленно протянул инспектор, — Я работаю.

Эта фраза стала для Майкрофта последней каплей в чашке его терпения. Он быстро достал из нагрудного кармана телефон, набрал номер, и как только с той стороны сняли трубку, приказным тоном заговорил, — Линкольн Стрит 305, мелкое убийство. Необходим человек для заполнения отчета и задержания убийцы… Виновная — пожилая леди из квартиры 302…Да… Хорошо.

— Мистер Холмс, что это значит? — тут же подорвался с пола Грег.

— Это значит, что дело вы закончили, — убирая телефон обратно в пиджак, спокойно, как удав, проговорил Майкрофт.

Буквально через пару минут в комнату строевым шагом поднялся мужчина в форме. Он отсалютовал Майкрофту и прошел внутрь. Потеснив Грегори от трупа, мужчина махнул рукой и вошли еще пара молодцов с носилками.

— Эй! — кинулся к ним инспектор, когда те взялись транспортировать мертвое тело из квартиры.

— Мистер Лестрейд, — остановил омегу взмахом руки Майкрофт, — Я же сказал, что ваши дела здесь закончены. Предоставьте работу другим.

— С какой стати? — упер руки в боки Грегори, начиная злиться.

— А с такой, что нам надо поговорить, — мягко улыбнулся Майкрофт, настаивая на своем.

— Говорите, я слушаю, — сложил руки поперек груди инспектор.

— Наедине, — многозначительно протянул Холмс.

— Не стесняйтесь, — фыркнул Грег, — Кроме нас тут только ваши люди и труп. А он, — омега кивнул в сторону черного мешка, — Уже ничего не услышит.

— Инспектор, прекратите паясничать, — настоятельно порекомендовал Майкрофт.

— С чего бы мне паясничать? — притворно удивился тот, — Субботнее утро, встретившее меня с первыми лучами солнца новым трупом, нисколько не способствует чувству юмора. Не думаете? — не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил, — Вот и я не думаю. Более того, после сегодняшних потрясений у меня вообще отпало желание шутить.

— Это внезапное наличие у Шерлока сына на вас так повлияло? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Не только, — задумчиво пробормотал инспектор, — Даже не знаю, что меня потрясло больше. Ребенок Шерлока или Вы своим появлением, — в голосе явно прозвучала застарелая обида, — Вам не кажется, что потрясений для одного дня достаточно? Может перенесем наш с вами разговор на завтра?

— Нет, — покачал головой Майкрофт.

Он решил для себя, что больше ждать не будет. Шерлок со своим омегой пускай сам разбирается, он же разберется со своим. Главное, как можно мягче дать омеге это понять.

Грег на ответ альфы тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, ведите, — покорно опустил голову инспектор и вышел в открытую дверь.

Майкрофт обреченно возвел глаза к потолку. Омеге еще ручки не хватало вперед выставить, мол сдаюсь, одевайте наручники. К чему эта показная покорность? Можно подумать его на эшафот ведут.

Выйдя из старого здания вслед за омегой, Майкрофт застал инспектора, стоящего в компании Донован и о чем-то с ней переговаривающегося. Когда он подошел ближе предмет разговора стал понятен. До него донеслись лишь пара фраз «закурить» и «обяжешь», но и их было достаточно для того, чтобы ускориться.

Едва Салли потянулась за сигаретами в карман куртки, как старший Холмс ее остановил.

— Благодарим, мисс Донован, но мы уже уезжаем.

Женщина вскинула в удивлении брови и перевела оценивающий взгляд с Холмса на инспектора. Грегори сначала нахмурился в непонимании, но потом, поймав улыбку Салли, отчаянно замахал руками.

— Нет-нет, — затараторил он, — Это не то, о чем ты подумала!

Услышав в ответ смешок, Грегори не знал куда себя деть от смущения. Он развернулся в сторону старшего Холмса и спросил,

— Мистер Холмс, вы не позволите выкурить сигарету? Мне это необходимо. Это займет всего пару минут.

— Курение вредно для здоровья, Грегори, — мягко проговорил Майкрофт, — Я бы советовал воздержаться от этой пагубной привычки. Никотин вас погубит.

Положив руку инспектору на талию, альфа подтолкнул смешавшегося от его неожиданного жеста Грега к машине. Открыв перед омегой дверь, он дождался пока тот удобно расположится. Сам он занял переднее сиденье. Соблазн сесть рядом с омегой был велик, но Майкрофт боялся не сдержаться.

Когда за Холмсом закрылась дверь, и машина тронулась, Салли, наблюдавшая за всем этим со стороны, достала из куртки сигарету и нервно закурила.

— Грегори, да? — протянула она, затягиваясь, — Как интересно…

Грег тем временем накручивал себя, сидя на заднем сиденье машины. Альфа был как всегда невозмутим, а у инспектора уже от одного его присутствия начинали дрожать коленки. Да еще и этот сладкий запах корицы и кофе… Он туманил разум и мешал сосредоточиться. Как же давно он его не чувствовал! Грег сидел наслаждался головокружительным ароматом, который понемногу стал окутывать все его тело. Даже по сторонам не смотрел, купаясь в давно позабытой сладости. А надо было. Когда машина остановилась, и перед ним услужливо распахнул дверь уже второй раз за день Сам Майкрофт Холмс, инспектор едва ли в осадок не выпал.

«Le rêve de Paris»?! Элитный ресторан лишь для особ высшего класса! Что они тут забыли?

Когда Майкрофт подал замершему в удивлении омеге руку, челюсть Грегори и вовсе поздоровалась с асфальтом. Нет, руку он, конечно, принял и даже из машины вышел. Но едва за ним закрылась дверь, и он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что они забыли в подобном месте, как его руку обвели вокруг правительского предплечья, и инспектор сам по себе заткнулся.

Швейцар распахнул перед ними двери, и они под ручку, словно женатая парочка, вошли внутрь.

От внутреннего убранства ресторана Грегу тут же захотелось сжаться в комок и исчезнуть. Позолота, искусная лепнина, фрески, все было настолько непривычно, ново и невероятно дорого, что Грегори в своих потрепанных обносках почувствовал себя нищим, по ошибке забредшим на королевский бал.

Видимо все эмоции были написаны у него на лице, потому как шедший рядом Майкрофт остановился. Он с беспокойством взглянул на Грега, которого тут же пробила легкая дрожь.

— Грегори, с вами все в порядке? — спросил он вцепившегося в свою руку омегу.

— Со мной? — пролепетал инспектор дрожащим голосом, совсем не подходящий бравому инспектору Скотланд-Ярда, — Мистер Холмс, а что мы тут делаем?

— Я подумал, вы голодны. Зная вашу спешность, не удивлюсь, что вы сегодня даже не завтракали.

У Грегори, действительно, с утра маковой росинки во рту не было, но признавать этого перед альфой совершенно не хотелось.

— Я не голоден, — нехотя отозвался инспектор, взглядом провожая ароматный поднос, случайно прошедшего мимо официанта.

— Не стесняйтесь, — подбадривающе улыбнулся Майкрофт, заметив этот голодный взгляд, — Я все оплачу.

Если он думал, что подобное высказывание успокоит инспектора, то он ошибся. Все произошло с точностью до наоборот. В ответ на подобное, Лестрейд весь подобрался, оторвал глаза от ароматного омлета с беконом, и даже незаметно попытался освободить руку из правительского захвата.

— Грегори? — недоуменно обратился к омеге Майкрофт, — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Вы, вроде, хотели поговорить? — перевел стрелки инспектор, — Вам не кажется, что подобное заведение не предназначено для простых разговоров? Вам что-то от меня надо, раз вы решили меня задобрить?

Майкрофт хотел стукнуть себя по голове. Затея с рестораном провалилась. Однако, если вспомнить их те немногие разговоры, неудивительно, что Грегори пришел к подобным выводам.

— Вовсе нет, — как можно мягче улыбнулся он, — У меня не было намерения подкупать вас, поверьте. Просто хотел накормить.

— Если просто накормить, — наконец освободил свою руку инспектор, — То мне хватило бы и местной забегаловки, которых так много в округе. Необязательно было приводить меня в подобное помпезное место.

Во время разговора двое мужчин стояли в дверях, и суетившийся рядом официант уже начал заметно нервничать.

— Господа, — обратился он к ним, — Вы будете проходить?

— Да.

— Нет.

Одновременно ответили Майкрофт и Грегори.

— Но почему? — недоумевал Майкрофт.

— Потому что я не тот, кто способен позволить себе подобное.

— Я же сказал, что оплачу

— Не хочу быть вам обязанным. Как я уже сказал, обычного придорожного кафе было бы достаточно для перекуса.

— Можно подумать, я позволю вам травить себя на моих глазах в этих антисанитарных условиях, — возмутился Майкрофт, — Боюсь представить, на что похоже то подобие пищи, которое подают там.

— Ну знаете, — возмутился инспектор подобным отношением к старым проверенным забегаловкам, — Вы бы еще сказали, что сами сможете приготовить лучше. Наверняка, постоянно питаясь в ресторанах вы и не знаете, что такое простая домашняя стряпня.

Мозг Майкрофта пронзила замечательная идея.

Он отпустил официанта, все еще стоящего около них, и подтолкнул Грегори к выходу.

— Раз вы так хотели попробовать моей стряпни, то так бы и сказали, — улыбнулся он застывшему в изумлении инспектору.

Пока омега пребывал в потерянном состоянии Майкрофт довел его обратно до машины, усадил на заднее сиденье, сел сам и приказал водителю брать курс домой.

Буквально через несколько минут автомобиль остановился у небольшого особняка.

Грег никогда не был у старшего Холмса дома и ожидал увидеть второй Версаль, не меньше. Поэтому, когда перед глазами предстал большой, но вполне обычный коттедж, Грег сперва решил, что они ошиблись адресом. Но нет.

Когда водитель припарковался у порога, омега решил выйти в кои-то веки из машины своими силами. Майкрофт замер в нерешительности перед закрывающим за собой дверь инспектором, но быстро пришел в себя и гостеприимно показал рукой следовать за ним.

Внутри было даже уютно. Правда, уют и Майкрофт для инспектора были понятия всегда несовместимые. Но реальность была до смешного противоположной.

Встречала гостей небольшая светлая прихожая, где Майкрофт оставил свой любимый зонт и лаковые ботинки. Грег поспешил последовать его примеру и тоже разулся. Вслед за хозяином дома он последовал внутрь. На полпути перед мужчинами выросла массивная лестница, которую Холмс обогнул и свернул направо.

— Можете пока помыть руки, — предложил инспектору Майкрофт, указывая в сторону ванной, расположившейся под лестницей.

Быстро юркнув за предложенную дверь, Грег принялся за мытье рук.

— Да-а-а, вид, конечно, помятый, — пробормотал он, глядя на свое отражение в настенном зеркале.

Умывшись и немного приведя себя в порядок, Грег вышел и направился в ту сторону, где скрылся Майкрофт.

Дверь была широко распахнута и из комнаты уже доносились легкие звуки готовящейся пищи.

Майкрофт как был, в костюме, разве что без пиджака, стоял у плиты. Рукава белой и наверняка очень дорогой рубашки были высоко закатаны до локтей. Галстук покоился в одном из нагрудных карманов.Еще на мужчине красовался классического вида серый фартук в белый горошек, перевязанный со спины в аккуратный бантик.

Да, Майкрофт Холмс совершенен во всем, — мелькнуло на задворках сознания Грега, когда он переступил порог кухни.

— Грегори, — повернулся к нему непривычный и домашний Холмс, — Я взял на себя смелость зажарить вам яичницы с беконом. Надеюсь, вас устроит.

— Более чем, — сбитый с толку подобной сценой пробормотал инспектор.

— Если хотите чего-нибудь выпить, моя кухня к вашим распоряжениям. Вода в графине, сок, молоко в холодильнике. Если хотите, могу предложить чай или кофе.

— Если можно кофе.

Майкрофт одной рукой потянулся к шкафчику над головой, доставая упаковку зерен.

— Вы уж извините, не пью растворимый, предпочитаю заварной.

— Да, мы со всем отделом тоже от вас не отстаем, — улыбнулся Лестрейд, — Благодаря вашему подарку в виде нормальной кофе-машины с нескончаемым запасом зерен. Спасибо вам за нее. По сравнению с той бурдой, что мы пили ранее, это напиток богов.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахнулся Майкрофт, ставя на плиту турку.

— Вы позволите? — потеснил его Грег, которому не хотелось сидеть в стороне.

— Конечно, — кивнул старший Холмс

— А о чем вы со мной хотели поговорить? — спросил Грег спустя несколько минут, помешивая кофе в турке.

— Давайте об этом после того, как вы поедите, — внес предложение Майкрофт, выкладывая на тарелку скворчащий завтрак.

Грег отлил себе кофе и уселся на предложенный Майкрофтом стул.

Пока оголодавший инспектор поглощал еду, Майкрофт думал, как начать разговор. Глядя на такого близкого и родного Грега, у него даже промелькнула мысль ничего тому не рассказывать о прошлом. Идиотом в глазах омеги выглядеть не хотелось, но, с другой стороны, пусть он лучше узнает все от него, чем от других.

Когда Грег закончил разделываться с яичницей и сыто икнул, отвалившись на стуле, Майкрофт решил, что пора.

— Благодарю, мистер Холмс, — довольно отозвался инспектор, — Я, признаюсь, думал, что вы готовить не умеете.

— Простую яичницу и бекон пожарить большого ума не надо, — ухмыльнулся Холмс, принимая своеобразный комплимент.

— Ну не скажите, — замотал головой Грег. — Есть личности, что и такие простые продукты могут испортить.

— И вы считали меня подобным человеком? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

Грег стушевался, и неловко пробормотал.

— По правде, да. Вы совсем не похожи на того, кто когда-либо стоял у плиты.

— Грегори, поверьте, что таким, как вы видите меня сейчас, я был далеко не всегда. Еще в далекие годы студенчества мне тоже приходилось питаться в забегаловках и палатках.

— Не может быть! — округлил глаза Лестрейд.

— Может, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, — Правда, питался я в них недолго. Отравился один раз и решил готовить дома. По началу многое не удавалось. Мясо подгорало, рис переваривался, соусы не загустевали. Да и после меня кухня напоминала место, где произошел Армагеддон. Но все приходит с опытом.

— В любом случае, спасибо, это было великолепно.

— Благодарю за столь высокую оценку, — шутливо поклонился Холмс.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся расслабленный Лестрейд.

Он уже и забыл, что находился наедине с самым влиятельным альфой во всей Британии. Наоборот, было чувство, будто он наконец-то на своем месте.

— Так, о чем вы в срочном порядке хотели поговорить, что ради этого даже сорвали меня с места преступления?

Тарелка, которую Майкрофт взял у Грегори, чтобы прополоснуть, со звонким звоном выпала из его рук.

Лестрейд подскочил со своего места и подбежал к альфе

— Не порезались? — спросил он, осматривая застывшего с куском тарелки в руках Майкрофта.

— Да-да, — закивал тот, аккуратно собирая осколки, — Все нормально, — отодвинул он от себя руки омеги, которые потянулись ему помочь.

Последующие несколько минут прошли в гробовой тишине, нарушаемой лишь легким звоном керамики.

— Прошу, пройдите в гостиную, — обратился Майкрофт к все еще взволнованному Лестрейду, — Она слева по коридору. Там есть удобный диван, можете на нем расположиться, а я сейчас подойду.

Грег нехотя скрылся в дверном проеме.

Майкрофт же сделал себе небольшую передышку. Проделав пару дыхательных упражнений для успокоения расшатанных нервов, он последовал за Грегори.

Тот сидел на шикарном диване, утопая в его мягкости и, как ни странно, чувствовал себя совершенно расслабленно.

— Грегори, — усаживаясь в коричневое кресло напротив, начал Майкрофт, — перед тем как начать разговор, позвольте мне перед вами заранее извиниться. Вероятнее всего, вы заметили, что последние годы я вел себя не лучшим образом.

— Последние лет пять, мистер Холмс, вы меня просто игнорировали. Вы это называете не лучшим образом? — спросил Грег у стушевавшегося правительства.

— Да, это было глупостью с моей стороны, — признал Майкрофт. — У вас были ситуации, где не помешало бы мое вмешательство.

Грег тут же замахал руками.

— Были-были, не отмахивайтесь, — закачал головой альфа.

— Тогда позвольте спросить, — начал Лестрейд, — С чего такие перемены? Вы внезапно, спустя пять лет, появляетесь, делаете за меня мою работу, везете в ресторан, потом и вовсе кормите собственноручно приготовленной едой. Если бы я знал вас не так давно, я решил бы… — Грег замялся, бросив на альфу неуверенный взгляд.

— Решили бы что, Грегори?

— Решил бы, что вы ухаживаете за мной, — весь покраснев, пролепетал омега, — Но ведь это невозможно?

— Грегори, — Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул, — Помните, вы много лет назад, попросили Джона помочь вам избавиться от надоедливой соседки.

— Боже, — покрылся красными пятнами Лестрейд, — Вы и об этом знаете. Какой стыд то…

— Я не знал, — сжав губы в тонкую линию, выдохнул Майкрофт.

— Что? — непонимающе уставился на него инспектор.

— Я не знал об этом, — повторил он, — Признать по правде, я узнал правду всего несколько часов назад.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? Какую правду? –непонимающе нахмурился Грег.

— Я видел вас в тот день с Джоном. Но из-за недостатка данных пришел к такому же выводу, как и ваша соседка.

Грег недоуменно замер, хлопая глазами, а потом неверяще усмехнулся.

— Вы решили, что мы с Джоном пара?

Получив в ответ кивок, Грег засмеялся.

— Вы не знали, что Джон омега? — проговорил он сквозь слезы.

— Нет, — помотал головой Майкрофт.

Лестрейд, не уловив его интонации, лишь громче рассмеялся.

Майкрофт же тем временем продолжил,

— Я не знал, что Вы омега.

Грег на этих словах подавился смехом и закашлялся.

— В смысле? — прокряхтел он, когда воздух вновь получил доступ в легкие.

— В том смысле, что ваше личное дело никогда не просматривалось мной с целью выявления вашей половой принадлежности.

— Не может быть, — замотал головой Грег, — Вы меня разыгрываете. Зачем вам это надо?

— Я вас не разыгрываю, — еле сдерживая досаду в голосе, проговорил Холмс.

Видимо, уловив невеселое настроение альфы, Лестрейд поверил.

— Но как такое возможно? Я же по всем документам прохожу, как омега, — он невольно потянулся в сторону Майкрофта.

— Меня сбил с толку ваш запах.

— Ааа, — сразу стух Грег, — Он отвратительный для омеги, да? Поэтому игнорировали.

— Да нет же! — вскрикнул Майкрофт. — Дело совсем не в этом! Я, — тут он замялся, — Я заинтересовался вами. Но запах сбил меня с толку.

— Чего? — не поверил своим ушам Грег.— Вы? Мной?

— Да. Я. Вами. Что в этом такого удивительного? — возмущенно засопел Майкрофт.

— Подождите-подождите, — замахал руками Грег, — Получается, вы решили, что я альфа, да еще и с Джоном встречаюсь. Поэтому вы пошли на попятную?

— Сперва я не знал про Джона, и даже несмотря на вашу сущность хотел сблизиться, но потом, увидев вас двоих, решил не лезть.

— И поэтому игнорировали?

— Вижу, вас сильно это обидело, — виновато поник головой Майкрофт.

Грег отвел глаза в сторону, не желая признавать, что так оно и было. Ни с того ни с сего человек, которого он мог с натяжкой назвать приятелем, с которым они порой даже могли неплохо пообщаться в перерывах между работой и выпить кофе, вдруг резко исчез из его жизни. Да кто угодно обиделся бы! Особенно когда этот человек тебе небезразличен. Нет, Грег не питал на свой счет никогда никаких иллюзий. Все-таки его не раз бросали из-за тяжелого и совсем не свойственного для омеги запаха. Ведь омеги должны пахнуть нежностью, уютом и домом. Они должны своим запахом привлекать противоположный пол, чтобы альфе захотелось остаться рядом. Но у Грега не было подобной возможности.

Раньше, в студенческие годы, его запах еще мог привлечь потенциального партнера. Тогда все были горазды на эксперименты, и омега с запахом виски был диковинкой. Символизируя своим запахом свободу, вечеринки, пабы и тусовки, он был лакомым кусочком для ночных гуляк. А потом …. А потом альфам вместо ночных вечеринок и запаха алкоголя захотелось тепла и уюта. С возрастом Грегу становилось все сложнее найти себе партнера. Никто даже не смотрел в его сторону. Более того, никто и не слышал его запаха во время течек. Грег предпочитал в эти дни справляться самостоятельно. Подпускать к себе альфу просто ради эксперимента Грегори не хотел. Мысль забеременеть от незнакомца, который решился на секс на одну ночь, тоже не прельщала.

Так он и жил, до одной встречи. Майкрофт Холмс стал для Грега тем альфой, которого захотелось впервые присвоить себе. Хотелось прижать к груди и заласкать этого холодного и властного сноба, чтобы тот наконец расслабился и отдохнул. Грег сам себя не понимал. Что он мог найти в этом бесстрастном альфе? Но тот притягивал. С ним было, о чем поговорить, он одурительно пах дорогим кофе, от запаха которого просто сносило крышу, и, что греха таить, Майкрофт Холмс был до неприличия хорош собой. Высокий рост, волевой подбородок и глаза в которых хотелось утонуть. Конечно, это все не могло оставить Грега равнодушным. А уж после того, как этот безучастный ко всему человек купил в их отдел машину с кофе… Да еще и с тем самым кофе, которым и пах мистер Британское Правительство, Грег понял, что влюбился. Но как назло, с того самого дня его осознания, Майкрофт стал понемногу отдаляться. Грег для себя решил, что его рассекретили, что его чувства Холмсу неприятны и заставляют того чувствовать неловкость. Да. Так он думал на протяжении почти пяти лет…

Но оказывается, он ошибался! Оказывается, за всем этим странным поведением и игнорированием кроется совершенно другая причина…

— Так что же вас заставило повести себя подобным образом? — собрав мысли в кучу, снова повернулся в сторону Майкрофта Грег, — Было же что-то еще, да?

— Да, — покорно склонил головы Холмс, — Вы как раз сегодня лицезрели вторую причину.

Грег задумался

— Не понимаю.

— Вы видели, что у Шерлока есть сын…

— Да-а-а. Но при чем тут? — непонимающе пробормотал Грег.

— Так вот, — Майкрофт набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, — Я думал, что это ваш ребенок.

— Что?! — аж подскочил на месте омега.

— Ко мне пришел Джон, попросил его спрятать, — тут же зачастил альфа, — Я узнал, что он омега, и что он беременный. И… — Майкрофт вжался в кресло и резко выдохнул, — И я решил, что от вас.

— Ну вы даете, — пораженно упал на спинку дивана Грег, — У меня от одной подобной идеи шарики за ролики заходят.

Майкрофт сидел пристыженный собственной глупостью.

— И игнорировали из-за этого?

— Джон упомянул, что его альфа выступает резко против детей. А я, понимаете, детей люблю, и поэтому вы, как альфа, упали в моих глазах.

Грега снова начал разбирать смех.

— Ну, вы даете, — начал заходиться он, — Я, будучи омегой, заделал себе ребенка, бросил беременного омегу и упал, как альфа, в ваших глазах, — на последних словах он уже истерично повизгивал, — В жизни большей чуши не слышал.

Майкрофт сидел в кресле мрачнее тучи. Он еще никогда не ошибался. Никогда не признавался в слабости. И еще никогда не был высмеян прямо в лицо. Если бы кто и попытался сделать подобное, то вряд ли остался в живых. Но этот омега — исключение. И всегда им был.

Майкрофт сидел, как на иголках в ожидании, когда инспектор успокоится.

Грег спустя несколько минут затих и перевел дух.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — выдохнул он, поднимая глаза на альфу.

— Я идиот.

У инспектора взлетела вверх одна бровь.

— И я вас люблю.

К первой брови присоединилась вторая.

Это он сейчас ослышался?

— Простите, что? — переспросил Лестрейд.

— Я. Вас. Люблю, — по словам повторим Майкрофт.

— Взаимно, — словно на автомате вырвалось у инспектора.

— И что будем делать? — спросил старший Холмс, который на подобное тоже не знал, как реагировать.

Инспектор пожал плечами. Потом его голову пронзило еще одно яркое осознание.

— Майкрофт, — обратился он впервые к альфе по имени, — Я тут правильно понял, что ты скрыл омегу с ребенком от Шерлока из-за собственной глупости?

— Не совсем, — тут же пошел он на попятную, — Меня попросил Джон.

— Ах, Джон тебя попросил, — набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, начал Грег, — А про брата своего драгоценного, за которым ты следишь неустанно, ты подумал? — омега встал с места и угрожающе затопал в сторону старшего Холмса, — Он Джона, не жалея себя, искал. Не ел, не спал, да он даже в катакомбах всех крыс, наверняка, пересканировал! У него же вся квартира в твоих жучках постоянно, так неужели ты не видел, что с ним творилось?

— Жучки ！- словно только что вспомнив об их существовании, распахнул в озарении глаза Майкрофт, — Грегори, ты гений! — он поцеловал нависшего над ним инспектора в губы, и вскочив с кресла, подлетел к компьютеру.

Грег, не ожидавший подобного, быстро захлопал глазами, вперив взгляд в пустое кресло. Лишь спустя пару минут он, придя в себя, смог повернуться. Майкрофт как раз, сидя на стуле, стучал по кнопкам, набирая пароль. Когда монитор загорелся синим, Холмс ввел еще несколько символов, открывая себе доступ.

Сразу после этого на экране появились четыре окошка, в которых в режиме реального времени отображалась с разных ракурсов квартира на Бейкер-стрит.

— Это еще что? — спросил Грег, подходя к альфе со спины, — Я думал, Шерлок всегда выкидывает твои жучки.

— Да, раньше он делал это с завидной регулярностью, — кивнул Майкрофт, — Но последнее время ему было не до этого.

Старший Холмс уставился в монитор, на котором разворачивалась занимательная картина.

— Майкрофт, выключи, — забормотал Лестрейд, косясь с интересом в сторону компьютера, — Неправильно следить таким образом за братом. Это незаконно.

— Мы спали? — выкрикнул с экрана Шерлок и Грег заткнулся, весь обращаясь вслух.

— Уж прости, что данное событие не показалось для тебя чем-то значительным. Раз уж из твоих чертогов это так быстро удалилось.

— Но это невозможно.

— Ясно. Невозможно. Я так и думал. Поэтому и съехал. Для великого детектива невозможно полюбить и построить крепкую семью с кем-либо, — Джон развернулся на каблуках и затопал в сторону лестницы, — А я размечтался. Я заберу сына, и ты нас больше не…

— Я не закончил. Я имел ввиду, что невозможно, чтобы я это забыл！Я ведь не могу без тебя!

— Майкрофт, — покосился в сторону старшего Холмса Грег, — Ты не знаешь, что происходит?

— Не уверен, — задумчиво пробормотал альфа, — Но у меня есть догадки.

Шерлок на экране тем временем спросил.

— Это было здесь? На 221B Бейкер стрит?

— Нет конечно, — фыркнул Джон, — Это случилось в Баскервиле.

— Точно! — хлопнул в ладоши Майкрофт, — Все сходится.

— Что сходится? — непонимающе уставился на него Грегори.

Холмс заметив, что ситуация достигла своего пика потянулся к микрофону, стоящему около компьютера.

— Майкрофт, не вмешивайся, — тут же одернул его инспектор.

— Но, Грегори, я обещаю, только скажу и выключу, — заверил старший Холмс, прибавляя громкость.

Омега невольно зарделся от обращения по своему имени, но не смог спустить все спустя рукава.

— И чтобы никаких больше камер, понял? — Грег подошел к альфе поближе и положил свою голову ему на плечо.

— Да-да, конечно. Как скажешь, — тут же закивал Майкрофт, боясь пошевелиться и потерять это ощущение тепла около своей шеи.

— Майкрофт? — тем временем заозирался на экране Джон, — Это вы?

— Кому ж еще быть, как не ему, — недовольно пробубнил Шерлок.

— И вот так всегда, — расстроено отозвался старший Холмс, обращаясь к Грегу, — Никакой благодарности.

В ответ на свои слова он получил от омеги легкий поцелуй в висок.

— Ты еще ничего не сделал, чтобы тебя благодарить, — вернул его с небес на землю упрек брата, раздавшийся из динамиков.

— Будешь так себя вести и не сделаю. Сам будешь разбираться, — отозвался Майкрофт, за что Грег прикусил его за ухо.

— Майкрофт, — предостерегающе проговорил Лестрейд, — Ты же обещал, — прошелся он языком по месту укуса.

— Грегори? — раздался голос Джона, заставляя омегу отвлечься от своего занятия. — Это ты?

— Да, Джон, я. С возвращением, — бодро отозвался инспектор, — Майкрофт, — он снова повернулся к замершему альфе, — Говори, что хотел быстрее или я отключаю, — его рука словно случайно соскользнула ниже, касаясь поясницы Британского Правительства.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — тут же заторопился Майкрофт, у которого от подобного жеста по телу пробежали мурашки, — Мистер Ватсон, прошу заранее меня извинить, но я стал невольным свидетелем части вашего разговора.

— Невольным, конечно. Небось, специально уши развесил, — пробубнил Шерлок, но Майкрофт не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Его волновала лишь рука инспектора, которая в данный момент покоилась в опасной близости от его задницы.

— Так вот, — поспешил продолжить он, — Я спешу вас заверить, что если бы Шерлок помнил о вашей ночи, то удалять бы ее из своих чертогов ни за что бы не стал.

— С чего такая уверенность? — возмутился доктор.

— Поверьте, мне на слово, — проговорил Майкрофт, не желая тратить время на долгие объяснения, — Потом сами все поймете. А по поводу его провала памяти, — мужчина на минуту отключил микрофон, потому как рука Грега пришла в движение, и он не смог сдержать сорвавшегося с его губ легкого стона, — Смею предположить, — продолжил он, перехватывая свободной рукой запястье омеги и отводя его от своей спины, — Что всему виной психотропные газы, наполнявшие воздух Баскервиля. У меня у самого моими людьми были отмечены некоторые провалы в памяти. А Шерлок провел там куда больше времени, чем я, поэтому на него могло повлиять намного сильнее.

— Надо было подорвать эту чертову лабораторию, к чертям собачьим!

Завопил на экране Шерлок.

Лестрейд не теряя времени даром потерся носом о шею альфы, с наслаждением вдыхая усилившийся аромат.

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь, — прошептал он в ухо Майкрофту, пока мужчины на экране были заняты друг другом.

— Грегори, прекрати, — так же полушепотом отозвался альфа.

— Тебе не нравится? — тут же отодвинулся Лестрейд.

Но Майкрофт быстро развернулся на стуле и притянул инспектора к себе на колени.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? — горящими от нетерпения глазами уставился он на омегу. Их губы были в такой непозволительной близости, что даже дышать, не касаясь друг друга, было проблематично.

— Меня беспокоит твое обоняние, — краем уха услышал Майкрофт взволнованный голос Джона.

— Не волнуйтесь, — бросил он через плечо, не желая отпускать все еще неуверенного в своей привлекательности омегу, — Все эти годы его организм был подвергнут большому стрессу. Сейчас вы с сыном своим присутствием поможете ему восстановиться и все показатели вернутся в норму.

— Все показатели? — вместе с Джоном удивился Лестрейд.

Майкрофт успокаивающе чмокнул своего омегу в губы и крикнул в сторону компьютера.

— Не переживайте раньше времени. Его галлюцинации вовсе не являются таковыми. Все объяснимо и до элементарного просто.

— Не просветишь? — послышался в динамиках голос Шерлока. Грег тоже заинтересованно поднял одну бровь.

— Я думаю, ты скоро сам догадаешься, — желая поскорее закончить этот разговор, ответил Майкрофт. Он притянул Грега за ягодицы поближе к себе.

— Я потом тебе расскажу, — прошептал он в губы инспектора.

— Майкрофт, — Грег нетерпеливо заерзал у него на коленях и кивнул в сторону компьютера, намекая заканчивать, — Ты обещал.

— Да, я помню, — отстраненно пробормотал Холмс, не сводя глаз со своего омеги, — Ну все, братец отключаюсь, — отозвался он, даже не думая вставать.

Грег возвел глаза к потолку и сам встал с любимых колен.

— Можете не переживать, — проговорил он, обращаясь к Шерлоку и Джону, — Я ему все камеры отключил. Да и уверен, последующие часы ему будет не до вас, — многообещающе посмотрев в сторону альфы, Грег легким движением руки выключил видеонаблюдение и закрыл компьютер.

Благодарностей от Шерлока он уже не услышал.

— И что значат эти все твои, догадайся сам? А, Майкрофт? Галлюцинации это не шутка, — растеряв весь свой игривый настрой, обратился он к расслабившемуся альфе.

— Не переживай, — махнул рукой Майкрофт, — С ним, действительно, все в порядке. Просто Шерлок таким образом, сам того не зная, общался с сыном.

— Так они с Джоном истинные, — пораженно выдохнул Грег.

— Да, — кивнул Майкрофт, параллельно для себя отмечая, что они с Грегори возможно тоже таковыми являются.

— … со своим омегой? — вывел его из приятных мыслей вопрос Грегори.

Заметив, что альфа его не услышал, инспектор повторил вопрос.

— Но почему он общался с сыном, а не со своим омегой?

— Джон, пока был беременным тоже с ним общался, по первости, — поспешил внести ясность Майкрофт, — Как я понял из речи Шерлока, то Джон взял с него обещание, что тот не притронется к наркотикам, и больше с ним не связывался. Возможно, боялся за ребенка. А потом с ним связался Хэмиш.

— Хэмиш? Вы даже знакомы, я как вижу, — обиженно пробормотал инспектор.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Майкрофт, — Он необычный мальчик.

В голове сразу всплыло сегодняшнее утро. Мальчонка встал с утра пораньше и ни на минуту не переставал осыпать его вопросами. Начиная с вполне безобидных «Кем вы работаете?» и заканчивая «Вы мне не поможете свести папочку с папой?». Помнится, когда он услышал это из уст ребенка, решил, что ослышался. Но нет. Этот маленький манипулятор разыграл перед отцом целый спектакль, да еще и Майкрофта заставил в этом участвовать.

— По мне, вылитый Шерлок, — прервал поток мыслей, смешок Грегори.

— Доля правды в этом есть, — улыбнулся Холмс, — Внешность и любознательность у мальчишки безусловно от него. Однако он куда спокойнее и… Как бы выразится? — Майкрофт зашевелил губами, подбирая подходящее слово, — Более открыт в своих желаниях.

— О! — хлопнул в ладоши Лестрейд, — Мальчика обошло стороной главное фамильное заблуждение всех Холмсов? Какое облегчение, — он преувеличенно громко выдохнул.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе уставился на него альфа.

— Ну как же! — в удивлении вскинул брови Грег, подходя ближе к Майкрофту. Он уселся к нему на колени и потянул на себя идеально завязанный галстук.

— Неравнодушие — не преимущество, — отбросил он ненужную удавку в сторону и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на дорогой хлопковой рубашке, — Так кажется?

— О Господи, Грегори, зачем ты меня мучаешь? — простонал Майкрофт, в лицо своего омеги, — Я и так себя еле сдерживаю, чтобы не набросится на тебя прямо сейчас.

Грег потерся об альфу своим выпирающим из брюк достоинством и прямо в губы прошептал,

— Не надо сдерживаться.


	6. Эпилог

— Родной я дома! — крикнул Грегори из коридора, разуваясь.

Он был уже на шестом месяце, поэтому даже подобные обыденные процессы по скидыванию с ног обуви, стали для него проблематичными. Часто ему с этим помогал муж, но тот что-то даже не отзывался. Может на работе еще? Наконец, справившись с ботинками, Грегори поднял с пола небольшой пакет из кондитерской и пошел на кухню, чтобы убрать сладости в холодильник.

Бросив взгляд в сторону гостиной, Грег заметил устроившегося у камина в одном из кресел Майкрофта.

— Родной, я дома, — повторил он радостно.

— Хорошо, — отозвался альфа, даже не оборачиваясь, — С возвращением.

— Мы с Джоном так хорошо прогулялись, — улыбнулся Грег, — Я тебе твой любимый пудинг купил, — он вытянул вперед руку с пакетом в доказательство.

— Да спасибо, — преувеличенно бодро произнесли из кресла.

— Майки? — Грег заволновался, — Что-то случилось? — он отставил пакет на пол и прошел вглубь комнаты.

— Нет, ничего. С чего ты взял? — тут же поднялся со своего кресла альфа. Он подошел к камину, всеми силами избегая встречаться с мужем взглядом.

— Майк, повернись ко мне, — нервно пробормотал Грег.

— Грегори, ты забыл, как я выгляжу? — усмехнулся Холмс, даже не думая оборачиваться.

— Майкрофт, мать твою, Холмс! Живо развернулся ко мне! — повысил голос омега.

От его громкого крика видимо проснулся ребенок, потому как на вопль своего папочки он отреагировал сильным толчком в живот. Отчего Грег сдавленно охнул.

Понятное дело, что на подобное Майкрофт тут же повернулся. И Грег едва ли не охнул снова. А все потому, что пол-лица мистера Британского Правительства украшал огромный синий фингал.

— Грегори, с тобой все хорошо? Где болит? — старший Холмс упал на колени перед мужем, осматривая живот на наличие повреждений.

Грег тоже сделал попытку сесть на корточки, но в его теперешнем положении ему это не удалось. Майкрофт, разгадав намерения мужа, подвел его к дивану, посадил и аккуратно умостился рядом.

— Откуда такая красота на твоем лице? — поинтересовался Грег, касаясь пальцами поврежденной кожи, — Боже! У тебя даже губа рассечена! — воскликнул он.

— Губа — это случайность, — поспешно заверил омегу Майкрофт, — Мы с Хэмишем просто проверяли, можно ли при помощи травы свистеть.

— Как я понял вы оба ей и порезались, — вздохнул Грег. 

Получив в ответ кивок, он обреченно выдохнул, — Ну, как дети малые.

— Но у Джона получилось! — обиженно пробормотал Майкрофт.

Грегори, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Обиженный несправедливостью этого мира, в котором Джон мог свистеть, а он нет, Холмс напоминал нахохлившегося воробья. Вид у него был такой же взъерошенный и надутый.

— Если тебе станет от этого легче, то я тебя потом научу, — подбадривающе заверил мужа омега, — А теперь, я бы хотел узнать, что же произошло с остальной частью твоего лица? Как я понял, в отличие от рассеченной губы, синяк не является случайностью.

Получив в ответ партизанское молчание, он уточнил.

— Кто же мастер сего творения? — он убрал с лица мужа челку, заглядывая в глаза.

— Шерлок, — буркнули в ответ, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Шерлок? — удивился Грег, — Хочешь сказать, ты наконец рассказал ему всю правду? Боже, Майки, уже почти полтора года прошло, как все устаканилось.

Он притянул мужа за голову к себе и поцеловал.

— Бестолочь ты моя, — протянул он нежно, — С чего ты вдруг рассказать решил?

Тут ему в голову пришла веселая мысль, которую он сразу и озвучил,

— Неужели, решил, раз муж на сносях, убивать не будут?

Заметив, как Майкрофт покраснел, Грег рассмеялся.

— Правда, что ли? — неверяще улыбнулся он, — Хотя, — он критично оглядел творение своего деверя, — С учетом обстоятельств, ты действительно легко отделался.

Майкрофт согласно вздохнул и положил голову мужу на плечо.

— Горе ты мое луковое, — нежно перебирая на затылке мужа волосы, пробормотал Грег, — Аптечку принеси, давай обработаем.


End file.
